Changing the Future
by Plutobaby494
Summary: After Chris is killed when he is five years old, Wyatt and his youngest brother search for a way to bring him back. Finding no other option they travel back in time wanting to stop it, but instead of going back to when he is 5 years old, they go to when h
1. Saving him

Plutobaby494: Ok, this is now my third Charmed story and yes they are all about Chris, but I am a Chrisoholic and he is my favorite character. I hated it when they took him out, and cried literally when he died. Now it might sound like a Wyatt and OC (not love) story but it is a Chris story. SOO!

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed jeez I don't know how many times I have repeated that!

Summary: Ok in this story it was five months after Big Chris died, and everyone is almost over his death. After being brutally murdered by a demon that wanted revenge on the Charmed one's Chris dies when he was only five years old. Wyatt and his baby brother Mason are older but not giving up on saving Chris, they travel back in time to stop his death and fix their broken family.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 1

Wyatt stood in the attic waiting for his baby brother to come. They had a very important mission to accomplish that in the long run would make his family better. They were planning on traveling to the past to change something that was horribly wrong. Finally the door opened and a boy about five years younger than him walked in. He was tall but not as tall as Wyatt, he had light brown hair that almost looked blonde in the sunlight and sharp brown eyes.

"Did you find the last ingredient?" Wyatt asked rubbing his hands anxiously.

"Yes" the boy replied.

"Good, are you ready to go?" Wyatt asked again. The boy looked at him and nodded with some fear in his eyes. Wyatt was about to throw the blue potion vial at the triqeutra that the past vision of their other brother had drawn long ago when the boy stopped him.

"Wait" he said and Wyatt stopped to look at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"What if we mess it up or end up killing ourselves or go to the wrong year like medieval times, it has taken us almost five years to find the spell and learn how to use it properly. What happens if we can't save him?" he asked looking at his shoes.

Wyatt's gaze softened and he approached his baby brother and grasped him by the shoulders. It wasn't the same as with him, he had been seven at the time and his brother was barely one.

"Don't worry Mason, we have spent years perfecting this spell, we will save him" Wyatt said reassuringly. Mason nodded and turned back to the symbol with new hope in his eyes.

Wyatt chucked the vial at the symbol and turned to his brother, who took out a yellow looking scroll.

"Nabit hampshi ruba temir" he chanted as the symbol glowed blue turning into a portal. Looking up he saw that only half the portal was open so gave the spell to his brother, knowing that he was not powerful enough to keep the portal open long enough, only Wyatt or Chris had that much power.

"Tutron, no rehno val. Untra sinco grada mai" Wyatt chanted finishing the spell.

The spell was Latin and they had been searching long for this spell when Mason had struck lucky in finding it at Magic School.

They noticed that the portal that was in the shape of a triqeutra. Mason cheered as he saw the portal stay open turned to his brother with a happy smile on his face. Wyatt's mood and facial expressions matched his baby brothers. The spell that the other Chris had used was destroyed when he changed the future. Taking one last look at their old life the two brothers stepped into the swirling blue mass.

Orbing felt free but when you were orbing you could direct where you wanted to land, most of the time. You felt the weightless enjoyment but knew that you were safe. This feeling was nothing like orbing, sure they felt weightless but they also felt like they were being tugged and squeezed from one time to the next, plus they both knew that where ever they landed it would be painful at the speeds the portal was pulling them.

Everything around them was blue and bright lights hung in front of their eyes, everything was unnaturally bright. In the distance they could see a dark opening from the light and guessed that this was their way out. Mason landed first on the hard wooden attic floor and groaned is pain and his head swam. Lifting his head he noticed he was indeed in the attic and turned to look for Wyatt.

He didn't have to wait long when his brother was pushed out of the portal and landed in a painful heap right on top of his brother. Mason groaned again as Wyatt landed on him, than shifted his weight.

Wyatt finally realized he was sitting on him and quickly got up.

"Owww" Mason groaned still laying on the floor.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked pulling his brother up.

"Does Owww sound like ok for you?" Mason replied sarcastically.

"Don't such a whinny brat" Wyatt scolded mockingly.

Mason stuck his tongue out at him than turned to the book. The Book of Shadows although smaller than the one in the future was sitting on its pedestal. Mason walked over and opened it, leafing through the pages.

"It's so small!" Mason said stating the obvious.

"Duh we got most of the bad demons in the future" Wyatt said letting his ego show. Mason smiled but looked remorsefully at him.

"Chris would have kicked some serious ass too" he said shutting the book and laying his hands on top of it in memory. Even though he was only a year old when it happened, he still felt the difference when Chris died. Wyatt walked over and put his arms around his youngest brother.

"Well save him, besides who will keep us from killing each other, like Mom did with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue" Wyatt said encouragingly.

Mason avoided looking Wyatt in the face when the tears came rolling down his cheeks. So to avoid showing him he got a better look around the room. All their Wiccan tools lay across the table as the left over potion was still bubbling. Sighing he walked away from the Book and walked up to the potion. It was a deep purple color and smelled of rancid garbage. Scrunching his nose in disgust he turned away from the potion.

"Do you think they are out demon hunting?" Wyatt asked walking over. The scrying crystals lay across the room on another table with the crystal stuck standing up on the map.

"Looks like it!" Mason said walking over to the map. Taking the crystal he started swinging it clockwise trying to locate where the sisters were. The crystal landed but than swung down father on the road indicating that they were driving. Sighing, his laid the crystal on the map and put his head in his hands.

"What do we tell them?" he asked standing up.

"Nothing too detailed but don't revel too much, we don't want to change something important like your birth" Wyatt said than stopped and pretended to think.

"On the other hand…" Wyatt replied trailing off looking slyly at Mason.

Mason punched him in the shoulder playfully knowing full well that he didn't mean it.

"There not going to trust us if we don't tell them who we are" Mason said.

"I never said we didn't tell them who we are, they need to know that so we can change the future but don't go reveling important stuff. Like if Phoebe asks who her future children are don't say anything. OR better yet just use the other Chris's favorite saying, Future Consequences" Wyatt said smiling at little.

"Fine but you going to take the wrath of mom, she'll try to blow us up I'll bet" Mason said grinning.

"Thanks for having my back" Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Anytime brother" Mason replied. They heard the car pull up out front and the front door open, voices that they recognized as the sisters floated up to them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Great going Piper, the demon that tried to kill Chris got away and even took a chunk of you with him" Paige said walking towards the attic to scry for the demon again as Piper repositioned her bandage from a large knife wound on her arm.

"Thank you Paige for letting me know what a horrible mother I am" Piper said walking behind her and not turning to face her sister.

"Piper you know she didn't mean it like that, didn't you Paige" Phoebe said following her sisters.

"No I didn't, I am sorry Piper. It's just that a demon almost killed Chris and I was mad" Paige said feeling guilty. Piper stopped and faced Paige than embraced her. Phoebe smiled and than thought of poor Chris. He was going to have an over protective mother and two Aunts watching his every move.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call Leo for you arm Piper, it's bleeding pretty badly" Phoebe said pointing to it.

"It's fine, just a scratch" Piper said opening the attic door.

"Besides I want to scry for that….." Piper said trailing off as walk in the attic and caught sight of the two brothers in the room. Paige and Phoebe entered to see why she had stopped walking and trailed off.

Raising her hands threateningly she faced the two men that look oddly familiar but couldn't put her finger on where she had seen them. Paige and Phoebe took their place beside Piper looking at the intruders.

"Who are you?" Piper asked coldly expecting them to say their names.

"We come in peace" one of them said and put up the peace sign with his fingers, he was obviously the younger of the two. The older one punched the younger one in the arm.

"Ok, now that we have explained that, you still have not answered my question. Who are you?" Piper said again.

"You don't recognize us?" the older one asked.

"Should we?" Paige asked.

"Well you should recognize him but not me since technically I haven't been born yet" the younger one said than the truth dawned on them.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked looking at him.

Wyatt nodded and raised his force field. Piper looked at her older son wearily wanting to see if they had indeed changed the future and Chris didn't die in vain.

Wyatt watched as his mother and Aunts looked over him and than finding out what ever they had been looking for opened his arms and his mother walked over pulled him into a hug.

"My baby" she cried as tears welled up in her eyes. Looking over her gaze caught the other boy.

"So who are you?" Piper said lovingly knowing in some weird way that he was family.

"My name is Mason Andrew Halliwell" Mason said facing his mother.

"So whose are you?" Phoebe asked coming over wanting to join the reunion. After hugging her oldest nephew, Paige did the same thing.

"Isn't it obvious" Paige said looking at him.

"He's looks exactly like Leo, except he has your brown eyes Piper. Exact opposite of Chris" Paige continued pinching her new found nephew's cheeks. Phoebe giggled and hugged him in a squeezing hug.

"Air" Mason gasped looking at Wyatt with pleading eyes. Wyatt just laughed at him and almost forgot why he had come back to the past. But the truth came back to him and felt like a punch to the gut.

"Ok that's enough, your killing my son" Piper said laughing at her sisters. Than walked over and hugged him. Mason wrapped his arms around his mother and took in her scent.

Piper finally pulled away and turned to her sons.

"So why have you decided to pay us a visit?" she asked not knowing the demise of her son. Before she could answer a loud cry got their attention and Piper sighed.

"I'll be right back, don't speak till I return" Piper said than left the attic going to see what Chris wanted. She walked into the nursery and found Chris lying in his crib crying his eyes out. Wyatt who had to share a room with him was laying in his own bed with his hands over his small ears trying to block out the noise.

Piper walked over and picked him up and started bouncing him making small shushing sounds. Soon his loud wails turned into whimpers and finally stopped all together. Wyatt took his hands off his ears and turned to face his mother.

"Kwis, wont be quiet" he said than climbed out of bed. Piper sighed again, knowing that her plan to have them take a nap backfired and she knew that she had to take them with her.

Walking back up to the attic she entered and saw Wyatt and Mason sitting on that ugly pink couch that Grams had refused to throw away. Phoebe and Paige were both sitting on chairs across from them. Little Wyatt ran over and climbed on to Paige's lap as Piper sat down holding Chris.

Piper noticed the sad looks that both her sons were giving Chris but excused it as missing him because they left him back in the future.

"Ok, now why are you two in this time again?" Phoebe asked. Wyatt tore his gaze away from Chris and faced his Aunt.

"We came back to change the future" Wyatt said. A sudden feeling a déjà vu came into the room and Piper wondered if she would ever have a normal life.

"But didn't we already do that, when Chris came back to save you" Paige said.

"Does someone else turn evil in our family?" Phoebe asked seriously.

"No, that's not what we came back here to change" Mason said also looking away from his older brother sitting in his mom's arms.

"Than what?" Piper asked fearing the answer, what was so bad that they had to travel back in time to change and where was Chris.

Wyatt ignored her question and looked back at Chris than up at his mom.

"Can I hold him?" he asked. Piper looked confused but handed him over not knowing that what it was doing to the two brothers. Chris who did not get a nap stared at them with wide curious green eyes. Wyatt held on to Chris not tightly so he was hurting him but it seemed as if he never wanted to let go. Chris yawned and snuggled into his older brother's embrace and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he fell asleep. Wyatt looked at Chris one more time than handed him back to his mom.

Now everyone looked curiously at him. Why was he looking at Chris with such emotion?

"Wyatt, where is Chris?" Piper asked the unspoken question. Wyatt looked around the room pathetically trying to come up with a way to avoid the question.

"Wyatt" Piper said with a little more edge than she liked but ignored it until she got the answers she wanted.

"Mom, he's right there" Mason said pointing to the sleeping baby. Piper looked at them now with fear in her eyes wondering what happened to her baby.

"What about the older one from the future, did you just leave him behind?" Paige said also asking herself that same question.

Wyatt finally realized that he was not going to get out of this question and looked to his baby brother for help. Mason looked as lost as him. It was still very hard to talk about Chris in their household without tears.

"He died, that's what we came here to change" Mason said finally finding his voice.

He vaguely heard his Mom and Aunts gasp as tears gathered up in his own eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Ok I am done, so tell me what you think and if I should continue!

PLEASE R&R


	2. Explanations

Plutobaby494: Wow that was more reviews than I expected so I decided to get the next one up! Thanxs for reviewing! Oh, and in this story season seven and eight are never going to happen so now avatars no Billie and Christy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, It's a fact!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 2

"How? Where?" Were the only things Piper could say at the moment. She looked down at the sleeping bundle that was her middle son as tears gathered in her eyes.

"We can't go into much detail but we came here to stop his death. After he died the whole family fell apart. Dad became an empty shell and barely came down to see his family, Aunt Phoebe tried to go on as if everything was normal and help the family get over him. Aunt Paige went on a demon killing frenzy and killed every demon that she came across eventually getting herself killed and Mom" Wyatt said than paused looking at them to see how they were taking the information.

Phoebe and Paige were in tears by than not only because one of their nephews had died but it had been Chris, the one who had come back and sacrificed so much only to be killed. After Wyatt paused they all looked up and waited for him to continue.

"Wyatt, what did I…" Piper asked trailing off.

Wyatt sighed and looked his mom in the eye and Mason stood their watching.

"You striped your magic. Because it was a magical reason that he died you blamed yourself being a witch. The power of three was lost and demons soon lost interest in you" Wyatt said.

"When Aunt Prue died because of Shax, it didn't go that far but it was different, she was your sister. When your son was murdered you just lost it and blamed magic" Wyatt continued.

"Why did we let him die? Why didn't we stop him from getting killed?" Paige cried as tears streamed down her face.

"It was an accident, he just got in the way of the demon" Wyatt said. Mason had remained quiet because he really didn't remember the day that he died but the story that had always haunted him was vivid enough.

"We aren't going to let that happen. He is going to live" Mason said.

"How are we supposed to protect him if we don't know how he died?" Phoebe asked looking at her nephews.

"Aunt Phoebe, we can't" Wyatt said, it was not that it he didn't want to but he could remember every detail and the memory played itself in his head so many times. It hurt to much to tell.

"Cut the future consequences crap. How did my son die?" Piper said in an angry voice pissed at her son's secrecy. If they were going to change it than they need to know how! Phoebe and Paige knew that behind that anger was extreme sadness, the sadness of losing a child.

"Demons, they attacked the manor. Chris was small at the time and came running in. The demons were losing badly and when Chris came running in not knowing the danger, they took their only chance at escaping. They killed my brother in cold blood, by stabbing him with an atheme than shoving him across the room and throwing an energy ball at him. He died instantly. They knew that you would be too busy attending to Chris and not coming after them, so they got away" Wyatt said with a pain filled voice.

Piper brought her hand to her mouth and gasped as tears rolled freely down her face. Phoebe and Paige were not doing much better as they silently cried. Every looked at the sleeping infant and it was silent, even baby Wyatt was quiet.

Chris shifted in his sleep slightly and Piper grasped him tighter to her body as if he would die is she didn't hold on tight enough.

"We'll stop it, he is going to live" Wyatt said confidently. Everyone nodded but Paige looked at her nephews curiously.

"You said that Chris was young when he… you know. How old was he?" she asked.

"He was five. I was seven and Mason was one" Wyatt replied looking at her. Phoebe caught on and also turned to him.

"Than why did you come back now? If he died when he was five than why didn't you go back than? She asked.

"Well we meant to but I think that we messed up the spell cause that is what we were aiming for. Hey how old his he?" Wyatt asked.

"He's five months old" Piper said finding her voice.

Wyatt looked thoughtful than rubbed his chin. "So instead of coming back to when he was five years old, we came back to when he was five months old" he said.

"Must have but how did we screw it up?" Mason said asking his brother. Wyatt looked at him than shrugged in an I don't know way.

"Wait if he died when he was five than why didn't you come back sooner, when you were younger? Why did you wait for so long?" Phoebe asked.

"Mainly because we were not powerful enough, after the other Chris died the spell that he used was either not recorded or he made it so that it was never created. So we had to find another way which made us wait longer" Wyatt said.

"We finally found an ancient spell in a book at magic school and than decoded it because it was in an ancient language. Than we had to find the right ingredients for the potion and had to use a symbolic emblem as a portal to go back in time. The potion ingredients were almost impossible to find without Wyatt's orbing power and we decided to use the triquetra that they other Chris drew to come back because it was directly related to Chris" Mason continued.

"Can't you just use the same spell and jump to that time" Paige asked.

"No, like the spell that the other Chris used, it is a one way portal that only takes you back in time. Since that is what we wanted we didn't question it. We didn't expect we would get the wrong time" Mason said.

"So your stuck with us" Wyatt said than smiled sheepishly. Piper smiled slightly at her oldest son than thought of something.

"Okay so how old are you?" she asked.

"I am 14 and Wyatt is 19" Mason replied pointing as he said it.

"That would mean that Chris would have been seventeen" Piper said sadly looking back to the baby. Baby Wyatt looked at his older self curiously than looked back to his baby brother. **(Authors Note: Baby Wyatt is too young to understand that Mason is his brother too, so he thinks that Chris is still his only brother)**

"Kwis, seeping" Baby Wyatt said cheerfully finally noticing. He would get to have a nap now.

Wyatt smiled at his younger self and Piper looked amused.

"Yes, he is. Which means that you are going to have a nap now" Piper said looking at him.

"No nap, me not tired" he said trying to get out of it. Wyatt burst out laughing, and Mason grinned at his oldest brothers, younger self. Even Phoebe and Paige looked amused. It lightened the mood in the room.

"Ok, mister lets go" Piper said standing up. Paige stood up and helped Piper get Wyatt to go to bed. They left Wyatt and Mason in the attic with Phoebe who was without a doubt embarrassing them.

Paige laid Wyatt down and Piper laid Chris down in his own crib. She stood over him and pressed her hand to his head pushing some of his brown hair down. Paige came up behind her and hugged her laying her head on her sister's shoulder trying to ease her pain.

"We'll stop it" she said. Piper nodded her head and she and her sister left the room turning off the lights.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later it was like the other Chris was back with them. Wyatt and Mason spent most of their time in the attic looking up the demons that killed Chris. They were too young at the time to remember which ones so they had to start from scratch. Phoebe had returned to work but promised to be there if anything happened. Paige had also returned to her temp jobs also promising the same thing. Chris had barely left Piper's sight, since she had taken him with her everywhere.

Leo still had not been told, he was still with the elders trying to get his old position back and facing the other elders about Gideon's death.

Piper was in the kitchen trying to feed Wyatt some yucky green stuff that they called food or baby food. Chris was sitting right next to her contently playing with a toy block.

Wyatt after tasting the first bite refused to let another one in his mouth.

"Wyatt, please eat" she said to him. Wyatt kept his mouth firmly closed and nodded his head stubbornly.

Piper sighed and laid the spoon down. Phoebe who had come home from work early came into the room.

"Hey, do you know that baby food is clearly disgusting" Piper said dryly.

"No but my question is how do you know?" Phoebe said suspiciously.

"Wyatt won't eat it, any of it. So I am thinking that the food is disgusting" Piper said.

"Well Piper, maybe Wyatt just isn't hungry" Phoebe said as she grabbed a cup of coffee. It was late in the afternoon but she needed something hot to calm her nerves.

"He hasn't ate since last night at dinner and it's already past noon" Piper replied.

"I don't know" Phoebe said distracted looking at Chris who was sucking on the end of the block.

"Do you think we should tell Leo about Chris, Wyatt and Mason?" Phoebe asked looking back at Piper.

"No"

"Why not, he has a right to know" Phoebe argued.

"No Phoebe, he has just got over the other Chris's death and it would be like opening old wounds" Piper said. Phoebe sighed dejectedly.

"He still has a right to know" she said.

"I can't Phoebe, it would break his heart. He already thinks that he failed the other Chris by letting him die" Piper said as she put away the baby food.

"Well what going to happen when he comes down and sees Wyatt and Mason?" She said still not giving up.

"We'll cross that road when we get there" Piper said turning back to Wyatt and taking him out of his highchair.

"So where are big Wyatt and Mason?" Phoebe asked changing the subject, knowing that she was not going to get anywhere.

"In the attic, they barely leave it. Only to get some sleep and hold Chris" she said putting Wyatt in his playpen.

"They love him" Phoebe said smiling.

"Yes and we are going to keep him alive past his fifth birthday so this family does not have to go through that again" Piper said.

Phoebe nodded and turned back to her coffee. Piper went over to Chris and lifted him up. She tickled his belly and made a face at him. He made a high pitch giggle which made both of the adults smile. She laid him down next to Wyatt and watched as they started playing with their toys.

Sighing she walked over and started cleaning up.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Ok I am done with this chapter, hope you like!

PLEASE R&R


	3. Memories

Plutobaby494: Ok, this is going to be a really sad chapter, dealing with death! Thanxs for all the reviews! They encourage me to get the next chapter up faster!

Disclaimer: YES I ADMIT IT I OWN CHARMED! BUWAHAHAHAHA (cough), Okay so I don't!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 3

Paige stepped into the foyer and hung her coat on the rack. Pushing her hair out of her face with a frustrated sigh, she walked towards the kitchen where she found her sisters sitting. Wyatt and Chris were sitting in the playpen playing with their toys. Paige smiled when she saw her nephews playing without a care in the world, and wished it would stay that way.

"Hey, how was work?" Piper interrupted her. Paige looked up at her eldest sister and sighed again.

"Ugh, I hate the irony. The stupid temp agency said that they would have the new job for me today, which they did. I go to it and I find out that the place that I was planning on working at is under construction for the next two weeks. So I drive back to the temp agency and they said I would just have to wait and to take the time off." She said in an irritated tone.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Phoebe asked slightly confused, she would have loved time away from the office.

"Usually no, but I wished they would have told me before I drove all the way across town and back" Paige said dejectedly.

"Sorry sweetie, if it makes you feel any better. I got to go home from work today early too!" Phoebe said smiling. Paige on the other hand was not amused.

"Very funny" she said sarcastically.

"So how was your day?" she continued asking Piper.

"Fine, but Wyatt has been acting weird?" Piper said absently.

"Which one?" Paige asked wryly.

"Little" Piper said mock glaring at her sister.

"Oh, so what has he done?" Paige asked.

"Nothing, that's the point" Piper said exasperated.

"Okay" Paige said confused.

"He has not ate since last night at dinner, and when she tired to feed him just before you came home, he her in. Paige wouldn't eat" Phoebe said filling nodded finally getting it.

"Are you sure he is just not hungry?" Paige asked.

"Yea, I said that too, but she said he should be hungry" Phoebe said as if Piper was not in the room.

"Guys, I am standing right here" Piper said annoyed that they were talking about her in third person.

"Right, sorry" Phoebe muttered smiling sheepishly. Paige nodded and looked back towards her nephews.

"Hey has anyone seen big Wyatt and Mason?" she asked suddenly.

"Attic" both Phoebe and Piper said at the same time, while turning back to their own stuff. Paige nodded and left the kitchen heading towards the attic, wondering how much progress her two nephew from the future had made.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mason ran his hands through his hair and looked at his brother. They had been working for two days now, but nothing. Giving granted that Wyatt's memory of the demon was a little hazy he did remember that he had hands and looked human, although that narrowed the search down to every other demon in the book.

"Ok, so how do we find the demon if you can't remember who he is and what he looks like?" Mason said.

"Jeez give me a break, I was only seven" Wyatt said annoyed. Some people thought that he was just like superman, that during the day time he had this cool calm and when demons attacked he would turn into this demon fighting machine that knew everything, ok not so much like superman but the flying and super strength would be fun!

"Ok, well you have some time to remember" Mason stated. Wyatt looked at him not getting it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he is only five months old, and he is killed when he is five. We have four and a half years to find this demon and vanquish him" Mason explained annoyed at his brother's stupidity sometimes.

"Right, I knew that" Wyatt said smiling sheepishly. Mason just sighed and nodded his head in irritation. They both went back to their own work, Wyatt went flipping through the book and Mason started scribbling down notes. A voice interrupted them from their thoughts.

"Hey, have any luck?" Paige asked from the doorway. At their frustrated looks she took that as a no. She came over and sat down next to Wyatt and looked at both of them.

"Well, maybe you can say a spell. You know just go back through your memories and find out" Paige said.

"Wouldn't that be personal gain?" Mason asked in reply.

"Screw personal gain, we are talking about Chris's life or death. And if it makes you feel any better, your going back to save your brother, not to have fun" Paige said in an irritated tone.

"Ok, but for that kind of spell, we would need the power of three" Mason said trying to show her the logic, he was always the wary one when it came to spells.

"No, we don't. We have one Charmed one and with my powers and yours, we should be powerful enough" Wyatt said the light bulb clicking in his head. Paige nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't know, what if we screw it up?" Mason said still a little wary.

"What can go wrong?" Wyatt said. Mason finally nodded his head in agreement and both Paige and Wyatt smiled. Paige grabbed the notebook from Mason and started on the spell.

**/Meanwhile in the kitchen/**

"How do you think he died?" Phoebe asked looking at her youngest nephew.

"Pheebs, Wyatt told us how he died" Piper said not really wanting to go back to that subject.

"But aren't you curious, just to see it for yourself?" Phoebe said again.

"No Phoebe, I am not. I can barely think about it" Piper cried. Wyatt orbed the toy block that Chris had been sucking on over to him and took it for himself. Chris started crying when he did that, and Piper ran over to him.

"It's ok sweetie" she said picking him up and cradling him to her chest. Chris lifted his small hand and the block was orbed back to his mouth, and he stopped crying.

Wyatt scowled at his younger brother from across the room and orbed him. Piper cried when she felt Chris be orbed away by Wyatt and started panicking when Wyatt orbed himself in her arms.

Handing Wyatt to Phoebe she bolted to the attic where she knew Paige had went, she was the only one with the sensing ability, maybe except big Wyatt and Mason. **(Authors note: Or so they think!) **

When she reached the first floor she headed for the stairs that would take her to the attic but stopped. A loud cry reached her ears and she followed it until she found Chris lying harmlessly in his crib, crying his eyes out. Chris's cry, which was so close to the attic, brought the two brothers and Paige running into the room. They had also heard Pipers frantic running and thought it was a demon attack.

Sighing is relief; they looked as Piper cradled Chris tightly to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Is he ok?" Wyatt asked looking around the room expecting a demon to jump out of the closet and attack.

"Yea, you were just being jealous and orbed him away from me" Piper said still a little jumpy.

Wyatt nodded in relief that his brother was ok than walked over to his mother giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"It's ok, I just need to have a talk with your younger self" she said than walked out of the room and back down to the kitchen where Phoebe was scolding little Wyatt.

"I'll do it" Piper said walking up to her.

"Do what?" Phoebe asked having no idea what went on upstairs.

"See his death, I want to know how it happened so I can send that murdering demon strait to hell" Piper said with fury in her voice. Phoebe nodded and walked over.

"Ok, so what I thought is that I will try and get a premonition on the event and this" she said showing Piper a vial with orange liquid "will let you see as well"

Piper eyed her sister suspiciously and wondered when she had the time to make this and how she knew that she would even need it.

"You sound like you planned this out!" she said holding the potion up.

"I did, well kinda. I was hoping that you would do it with me or I would go find Paige, but ever since we heard about his death we have been trying to stop it. Although Wyatt himself admitted to not remembering, than how are we supposed to be ready for the attack and save him, if we don't know who or what we are up against" Phoebe said all in one breathe.

"So I couldn't sleep last night, so I got this idea. If I could somehow get a vision of the future and make a potion that could let you guys see as well, than we can get the demon" she continued a little proud of herself.

Piper nodded and took the potion, than tipped it to her lips and poured it down her throat. It had a semi bitter taste and she winced as it hit the bottom of her throat.

"Ok, so we need something of Chris's" Phoebe said. Piper walked over and grabbed one of his baby shirts that she had been folding early this morning. Phoebe took it in her hands and felt…

Nothing.

She sighed frustrated that her brilliant plan did not work, but than she had never been able to call a premonition at will. She looked at Piper with an apologetic look, but only got a blank stare from her sister.

Piper was not ignoring her, she was thinking. What if the shirt was not powerful enough? What if they need something better? A light bulb popped into her head and she looked at her son in her arms. What if they used him?

"Sorry Pip- Phoebe started but was interrupted.

"What if we need to use something stronger than his shirt? What if we use him?" Piper said.

Phoebe saw what she meant. The shirt was probably not strong enough.

"It's worth a try" she said.

**/At the exact same time in the attic/**

Wyatt, Mason, and Paige held hands, standing in a candle lit circle. They were even more determined to find out who the demon was. Even though the demon had not and will not for four years. The time that they had to save him was constantly reminding them when it shall happen. To Paige it sounded like a giant time bomb counting down the minutes till it explodes. Together they said the spell:

"We call upon an ancient power"

"In this time and in this hour"

"To see the demon that killed our kin"

"Through Wyatt's memories we shall spin"

A gently wind started up and soon it turned from gentle to fast in a second. Still they did not break the connection in fear that they would ruin the spell. Soon the wind got so bad that they had huddle together so the wind would not blow into their eyes. Finally the wind died down and they pulled away from each other.

When they got a better look around the room, they noticed that something was wrong, very wrong. The spell was only supposed to show them his memories not take them into them.

**/Kitchen/**

Phoebe gently grabbed Chris from Piper and felt the familiar pull of a premonition, and Piper felt it too. The air shimmered around them and it felt as if they were being sucked into a vacuum. Finally the room stopped spinning and Piper rounded on her sister wanting an explanation, but she looked as confused as herself. They appeared to be in the manor, except it was different.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, we should have just seen a premonition not be taken somewhere" Phoebe said handing Chris back to Piper.

"Ok, what are we going…." Piper started to say but was interrupted by a small boy came running into the kitchen, he was maybe six or seven. The boy had sandy blonde hair and had hazel eyes. Looking around stealthy the boy walked over to the counter and reached for the cookie jar. After getting it he smiled to himself and sat down on the ground and opened the jar. They finally recognized the boy as little Wyatt, he was enjoying his spoils when an orb interrupted him.

"Wyatt, mom will be mad at you" another boy said orbing in front of him. The boy that just came in had bright green eyes and brown hair. He looked about four or five and they immediately recognized him as Chris. Piper gripped her son tighter to her body as she saw her future version of her son.

"Okay, I am guessing that they cannot see us" Phoebe said staring at her future nephews.

"Yea, but the question is how did we get here? Did you do the potion wrong?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded her head no and was about to say something but future Wyatt and Chris started talking again.

"She's not going to find out, right Chris" Wyatt said sending him a hard glare.

"What if I tell her?" Chris said in his babyish voice.

"Than you will be dead" Wyatt said threateningly. **(Authors Note: Don't worry, he's not evil. He is just a kid) **

"Mom won't let you!" Chris replied sticking his small tongue out.

"Uh huh" Wyatt said standing up.

"MOM" Chris yelled running out of the room. Wyatt with his chocolate covered face ran out after him. Phoebe and Piper realized that they were being left behind and ran after them.

They didn't have to go far, in the living room. Wyatt and Chris were running around trying to get upstairs to where they guessed future Piper was.

"MOM" Chris yelled again dodging Wyatt around the couch.

They watched for a minute until they heard running coming from the stairs. Future Piper came running down the stairs.

"Boys stop running and yelling, you're going to wake Mason" she said entering the room. She was not alone, Older Wyatt, Mason and Paige came running behind her.

"Sorry" Wyatt and Chris replied and they stopped running. Older Wyatt smiled at his younger self and his brother.

"Now, what is this about?" Future Piper continued holding her hips.

Little Wyatt glared at Chris warning him not to tell. Chris just smiled evilly at him.

"Wyatt, what's on your face?" Piper asked in her son's silence.

"Nothing" Wyatt replied trying to wipe it off.

"Is that chocolate, did you get in the cookie jar?" Piper said in a scolding voice.

Wyatt didn't reply but just glared at Chris who was smiling.

She sighed in frustration and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Wyatt it's almost dinner, go clean yourself off and go play outside. And Chris go play with your brother. I just set Mason down for a nap, so don't wake him" Piper said.

"Yes mommy" Chris said than looked at Wyatt. Wyatt was glaring at him again and Chris took the hint to run out of the room. Wyatt chased him out.

Piper shook her head and left the room wanting to get a start on dinner.

Soon all that was left were the people from the past.

"You guys were so cute" Phoebe said walking over and pinching Wyatt on the cheeks.

"Yea, I am just sad because I was too little to remember it" Mason said smirking at Wyatt.

"Shut up" he replied smacking him over the head.

"Okay, no hitting" Piper sad scolding him, but her smile was still on her face from seeing Wyatt bond with Chris. She than remember why she was here and looked at them.

"Ok, where are we?" she said.

"Well Wyatt couldn't remember who killed Chris, so we came up with a spell to go through Wyatt's memories to see who did it. But we don't know why you are here? Maybe the spell was powerful enough to reach you guys down in the kitchen!" Paige said.

"Ok, that would make sense except it was not a power of three spell obviously and even with Wyatt's powers it would not have worked" Piper said shifting Baby Chris.

"What were you doing?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Phoebe was trying to get a premonition on what happened and I took a potion that would let me see what she sees. The air started shimmering and than Little Wyatt came running into the room" Piper said.

"So we must have casted our spell at the same time Aunt Phoebe got her premonition and our magic combined. So it took us into Wyatt's memories" Mason said thoughtfully.

"Must be, I guess all of us are going to see it" Wyatt said with a dreadful voice. His face paled as if he finally realized the damage it would do it him and the family.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Mason asked walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to see it again, I don't think I can!" Wyatt said with raw pain in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll be with you" Mason said giving his brother's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Everyone else nodded and the exited voices of little Wyatt and Chris could be heard faintly in the background.

"Come on we don't want to miss anything important" Mason said walking towards the back door.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! YES! Now I can finally write my stories without the pressure of school! Anyway, here is the next chappie, hope you like!

PLEASE R&R


	4. Fights and Revelations

Plutobaby494: Here is the next Chappie! Thanks to all my reviewers! Ok, in this Wyatt is going to be a typical seven year old and will fight with Chris.

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 4

Before they could take another step the manor changed and they were standing in the living room again. Little Wyatt was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv. Chris was sitting on the arm of the couch looking at his brother intently.

Little Wyatt glared at him annoyed. He had been staring at him for twenty minutes now.

"Stop staring at me" Wyatt said not looking at his brother.

"Will you play with me?" Chris asked using his baby-like voice.

"No"

"Why not?" Chris asked innocently.

"Why do you ask stupid questions?" Wyatt replied angrily. Chris looked hurt and turned and walked out of the room.

Wyatt didn't pay attention and kept his focus on the tv.

Big Wyatt looked hurt also at the way he had treated Chris. He remembered this. His brother had died shortly after it.

"You ok?" Mason asked putting a comforting hand on his older brother shoulders.

Older Wyatt nodded and tried to smile but was very unsuccessful.

Phoebe was about to speak but Chris came back into the room with a board game in his hand.

"Wyatt, will you play with me?" he asked again standing in front of the tv and holding up the game.

"I said no, now get out of the way" Wyatt said even more angry.

Chris did as he said than walked up to him again.

"Why won't you play with me anymore? You used to all the time" Chris asked.

"I grew up, maybe you should try it" Wyatt snapped. Chris looked back at his brother angry.

"You're rude Wy. What happened to the big brother that used to care for me?" Chris yelled.

"He stopped being a baby, unlike you" Wyatt yelled back.

The girls and Mason watched shocked as the two brothers yelled and insulted each other, while older Wyatt just looked down at his feet ashamed.

"Well, than if being a grown up means being all rude and mean, than I want to stay a kid" Chris said.

"Yea, I'll go get the diapers for you" Wyatt replied sarcastically.

"I don't use Diapers, Mason does" Chris yelled back his cheeks going red.

"Could have fooled me" Wyatt replied turning back to the tv.

"Shut up, Wy" Chris yelled and he telekinetically pulled the remote out of Wyatt's hand than turned off the tv.

"Hey" Wyatt cried standing up to face Chris.

"Stop being a baby and go find someone else to play with" Wyatt yelled walking forward. Chris walked forward also.

"I'm not a baby" Chris yelled, he was sick of Wyatt calling him that and shoved him in the chest, pushing him on his butt.

"You brat" Wyatt said standing up and pushing his brother to the ground and pinning him.

Future Leo orbed into the room as his two eldest sons' were fighting and tried to stop it.

"Hey, what is going on here?" he asked pulling Wyatt and Chris apart.

"Ask Wyatt he started it" Chris yelled.

"Yea right, you shoved me" Wyatt yelled back trying to get to Chris to start the fight again.

"If you would have just played with me and didn't watch tv" Chris yelled again.

"So you're just jealous. You know that Mom and Dad love me more" Wyatt yelled. He must have struck a sore spot because Chris didn't reply back for a minute and a look of pain appeared on his face.

"I hate you" Chris yelled than ran off. Leo watched his son go and turned to Wyatt angrily.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"He was being a brat and wouldn't leave me alone" Wyatt said defending himself.

"Get up to you room, I will talk to your mother about this" Leo said than watched as his eldest son stomped up to his room.

Leo sighed than sensed for Chris. After he ran out of the room, he had orbed to the one spot that Wyatt had refused to go, the Golden Gate Bridge.

Leo disappeared in shower of blue lights to find his son. That left the travelers in the room alone. Everyone was sitting in a shocked silence and Wyatt was sitting staring off into space.

"I didn't mean it, but I was so mad and it just came out" Wyatt said not wanting to meet the gaze of his family.

"Oh, sweetie" Piper said handing Little Chris to Paige and walked forward pulling him into a hug. Wyatt buried his curly blonde hair into his mothers shoulder and began to cry softly.

In any moment of his life, if he could go back to change something he said. It would have been this moment. The memory changed again and they were standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Leo was talking to Chris and Chris was crying.

"Chris, what was that all about?" he asked kindly.

**(Authors Note: He does not love Chris more than Wyatt, but Chris is crying and Leo does not want to upset him further)**

"I didn't mean too. I just wanted him to play with me" Chris said through his tears.

"So you pushed your brother?" Leo asked sitting down next to his son.

"He called me baby and was being rude" Chris replied.

"Well, Wyatt's just going through a stage and didn't mean what he said" Leo replied.

"Me and your mother do not love your or Wyatt anymore or less than each other. We love you both the same" Leo said seriously.

Chris just nodded and Leo sighed.

"Even though Wyatt did those things, it's never ok to push him or fight with him" Leo said.

"I know" Chris replied.

"Good" Leo said than pulled him into a hug. Leo and Chris suddenly looked up and the whitelighters from the past heard it too.

"LEO"

"It's your mom, let's go" Leo said urgently and even though he knew Chris could orb down, he grabbed his son's hand and disappeared in blue lights.

The scene changed again and they appeared in the foyer. The room was a disaster, furniture was upturned and fire and energy balls were flying everywhere. Leo was blocking Chris from the danger and the future charmed ones were fighting the demons.

"Leo, get Chris out of here" Piper screamed before flicking her hands and the nearby demon blew up.

Leo didn't need to be told again, he quickly orbed Chris to where he sensed Wyatt and Mason in the nursery upstairs. The travelers went with him and they were in the nursery too.

"Chris" Wyatt gasped and ran over to his brother. He was still slightly mad at his brother, but not enough to ever want him dead.

Chris, who was too small to understand, was still mad at Wyatt.

"Go away, now the only reason you care is because a demon attacked" he said walking over to stand by Baby Mason. Both Wyatt's looked hurt at what Chris said.

The noise stopped downstairs and Little Wyatt looked up.

"Chris, take care of Mason. I am going to check and see if everyone's ok" Wyatt said than ran out of the room before Chris could reply.

Everyone sat in suspense for what happened next, while Chris's back was turned a demon flamed in behind both boys. The demon held up a silver athame and held it out in front of him.

Unluckily for him as he was walking towards them, he stepped on Mason's squeaky toy and Chris turned around at the noise.

Standing up, he stood protectively in front of Mason and the demon snarled at the boys.

"Yuck, demon with nasty breath" Chris said sarcastically, he remember when Wyatt had told him not to be afraid.

What Chris said just made the demon angrier and he charged at the boy's. Before he could get to him a bright green force field popped up and the demon exploded when he ran into it.

Chris was crouched in front of Mason when the force field formed and he stared at his hands and than to his brother.

"Was that you or me?" he asked confused. Mason just gurgled happily and Chris smiled.

"Wait, I thought you said that he died" Paige said, even though she was happy that he didn't.

"The memory's not over" Wyatt said gravely. They watched as the force field was lowered and the future charmed ones came running into the room with Wyatt and Leo following. None of them saw the green shield.

They saw Future Piper run over and pick up Mason, and hug him. Leo did the same to Chris.

"Thank god, I could have sworn that I heard someone up here" Future Phoebe said in relief.

"There was, he was vainguished" Chris said not being able to say the last word correctly.

"By who?" Little Wyatt asked.

"A green thing" Chris said not being able to say force field.

"You think a demon helped, or a magical creature?" Future Paige asked.

"Let me- Chris tried to say, but was cut off.

"Not now Chris. I don't really know, and frankly I don't want to find out" Future Piper said walking out of the nursery.

"Come on we had better go scry for the demons, some got away" Future Phoebe said walking out towards the attic. Future Paige followed her.

"Daddy, watch what I can do" Chris said after everyone left.

"Not now buddy" he said putting Chris down than followed his wife and sister-in-laws out of the door.

Chris frowned than left the room leaving the time travelers alone again.

"So who put up the force field?" Paige asked turning to her future nephews.

"I didn't come into my powers until after Chris was gone" Mason said.

"So it was Chris" Piper said the truth dawning on her.

"Yea, but I don't remember him ever having one. Actually, I don't remember this at all" Wyatt said confused.

"So maybe instead of going into your memories we went back and it's showing us the future" Paige said.

"Great, how many spells can we screw up in one week?" Mason said.

"When me and Piper got our premonition, it must have changed your spell, and turned it into a larger form of premonition for all of us to see" Phoebe said shrugging.

"That in weird way makes sense. And would explain why we haven't just seen Wyatt's memories but also stuff that he didn't ever see" Paige said

"Ok, so what happens next?" Mason said and the scene changed right after he said it.

The future charmed ones sat in the attic with Leo scrying for the demon. Wyatt and Chris were both sleeping. Wyatt was sitting in the arm chair and Chris was lying on the floor.

Mason was also sleeping in his mothers arms. Everyone looked tired and worn out, moonlight was shinning through the windows meaning that they had been scrying for a long time.

"We should all get some sleep?" Future Phoebe said tiredly, lying the crystal down.

"Not until we find the demon that tried to attack Mason" Future Piper said stubbornly.

"Piper, he could have been after, Wyatt or Chris. They were all up there" Future Paige said trying to sound comforting forgetting that Wyatt had come down stairs.

"Paige, they tried to attack my children, we need to find him before he tries again" Future Piper said not feeling very comforted.

"Sweetie, we can't if we don't get some rest" Future Phoebe said. Future Piper looked like she was going to protest but looked at her kids sleeping and agreed.

"Fine, but they are all sleeping in our room" Future piper said stubbornly and got up. Paige did a silent cheer and picked up a sleeping Wyatt, while Leo did the same to Chris.

They walked into Pipers bedroom and put both Chris and Wyatt on her their bed and Leo orbed Mason's crib from the nursery.

"Call us if anything happens" Future Paige said hugging her oldest sister. Phoebe did the same and than Paige orbed them off to their own apartments.

Future Piper sighed and looked at her sleeping angels, not knowing that this night would bring more pain than anyone could have guessed.

Future Piper and Leo both got ready for bed and got in. Leo was on the left side with Wyatt next to him and Chris next to Wyatt. Piper was on the right side of the bed with Mason's Crib sitting right next to her.

Past Piper smiled at her family and looked at her two future sons', than to her middle child sleeping on the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Okay, I was going to put Chris's death in this chapter but it was too long already so I am going to save it for the next chapter! Thanks to all the people who review on my last chapter:

**sn0zb0z:** Thanks, I'll try too!

**hope master:** Thanks!

**TriGemini:** Leo will find out in the next few chapter, when they get back from there vision quest thingy. And he does blame his self but he's just barely getting over it so it will get teary when he finds out. Thanks for taking the time to write all that!

**-0-charmed-freak-0-:** I will! I can't just leave you guys hanging can I?

**darkdestiney2000:** I know, I love time travel for some reason. And since my favorite character is Chris than I like it when its' centered on him.

**shyeye:** Thanks for you review!

PLEASE R&R


	5. The Night he Died

Plutobab494: Ok, so here is the next chappie, thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own, Charmed! But I do own this rock! (Picks up this rock from off my dresser) I named him Bill!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone from the past stood watching the family sleep. It was a full five minutes before someone spoke.

"So why hasn't the memory ended yet and we moved on to the next one?" Mason asked tiredly. All of this was wearing him and the rest of his family out. Especially Wyatt, except they were more worried about him mentally.

"Because the memory or vision isn't over yet" Phoebe said fearing what happened next. Saying that they would be seeing it and actually seeing it were two entirely different things. No one really knew if they were ready for it.

"So how long do you think we have to wait?" Mason asked. Paige opened her mouth to answer but stopped when a loud thump was heard. They all looked to the people sleeping on the bed but only one of them woke up. Chris lifted his head and looked around at his mom and dad. Than footsteps were heard and the past visitors saw fear appear on young Chris's face.

The footsteps grew closer and Chris scrambled over to little Wyatt. Chris started shaking him and whispering for him to wake up. All Wyatt did was swat Chris's hands away like a fly.

"I was always a heavy sleeper" Older Wyatt commented. Mason smiled and nodded in agreement, than everyone turned back to the vision.

"Wyatt, I'm scared" Chris cried trying again to wake his older brother.

"Chris, stop it and go back to bed" Wyatt moaned without opening his eyes. He turned over in his sleep and tried to go back to sleep.

"But Wy, I think someone's out there" Chris cried quietly not wanting to disturb his parents.

"Than go check yourself" Wyatt mumbled sleepily.

"But I'm scared"

"Stop being a baby, and go check if you want. Other than that leave me alone, I'm tired" Wyatt said trying to ignore him. Chris glared at Wyatt's back at being called a baby and crawled off the bed.

"I'm not a baby, I'll show you Wy" he muttered than looked at the door. It was closed like always but the footsteps had quieted, though were still there. It was almost like the intruder was looking for something.

Chris walked towards the door but looked like he wanted to run back and hide underneath the covers. He had a mental battle with himself and he muttered to himself "Don't be such a baby" than opened the door.

It creaked as it did and Chris looked back cautiously to see if it had awoken his family. It didn't, they lay still sleeping without a care. Taking another step forward Chris walked out of his parent's bedroom and into the upstairs hall. Everyone followed with fear in their guts. The footsteps sounded from the attic and Chris gathered what little courage he had left and started on the stairs for the attic.

"Is this…." Phoebe asked trailing off, everyone knew what she was about to say. Wyatt just nodded and looked grim. Everyone followed Chris up the stairs. The attic door was cracked open and scurrying was heard inside, along with voices.

"We should just kill them now, when they are asleep" a deep voice sounded. Obviously they were demons.

"No, if we did we would have the charmed ones after us. We should just go and do what we came here to do and than leave" a different voice said, this one was smaller and puny.

"I'm not scared of them, once there out of the way we can go back to trying to take over the underworld without them in our path" the first voice said.

"We cannot kill them now. Even in their sleep they are too powerful. If the third one is allowed to grow up, a power greater than the charmed ones will emerge. Besides after we do this they will be unprotected, easy to slaughter. Than the charmed ones will be crippled and when they are distracted we attack and finish off their line once and for all" a different voice said. His tone was not pleading like the first two, was ordering. He was obviously the leader of the pack.

They watched as the demons planned to kill someone. Everyone but Chris saw as a demon shimmered in behind him. Chris quietly turned around wanting to go get his mom and dad but stopped when he met with the cold eyes of the demon.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the demon asked sneering.

Fear swelled in his gut and out of instinct tried to orb. He turned into bright lights and floated up to the ceiling but with one swipe of the demons hand, Chris was painfully brought back to the floor.

Chris groaned in pain and his head swam from hitting it when he fell. The demon grabbed Chris's shirt and picked him up. Walking into the room the demon threw Chris on the ground in front of his leader. Everyone followed.

"We have a rat" he said snarling. All the demons looked to Chris on the floor.

"Looks like half of the work is already done" the leader said crouching in front of Chris. An energy ball formed in his hand and Chris's eyes widened.

"Sir, we have to finish what we came here to do" the small and puny voice spoke up. The leader stood up and threw the energy ball, vanquishing him.

"We have work to do" the leader said irritably walking back towards the book. The book shot out from him and the leader snarled throwing an energy ball at it. A yellow force field surrounded the book and it protected itself.

"You know that doesn't work, Duke" another demon spoke up and everyone realized it was a woman demon.

Duke glared at her and than something caught his gaze. Grinning he walked over to Chris and yanked him up by his arm. Chris yelped at the sudden movement and was forcefully dragged over to the book. A silver athame appeared in his hand and he pointed at Chris.

"Pick up it" he said threateningly. Chris looked to him than his gaze shifted to the book. Carefully he picked up his family book and cradled it to his chest. Duke crouched again and took Chris's chin in his hands forcing him to look at him.

"Now boy you will do as I say and if you scream, I will not hesitate to kill you. It will be painful" Duke said. Even if Chris wanted to scream, he couldn't. Fear surrounded him and he clutched the book of shadows as if it was his only life line.

Chris numbly nodded and tears filled up in his eyes. Duke let go of Chris's chin and sat down in front of him while all his cronies surrounded them.

"Open it" Duke commanded pointing at the book. Chris hesitated and was not going to do it but Duke held up his weapon in warning and Chris thought better. Using his small hands he set the large book on the floor in front of him and opened the cover.

Duke grinned and the woman demon stepped forward.

"How long will this take?" she asked impatiently, putting a loving hand on Dukes shoulders.

"Not long, dear" Duke said clearly enjoying her presence.

"Turn the pages until I say to stop" he said turning back to Chris. Chris did as he said and soon Duke had him stop.

"There it is" he said leering maliciously. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Mason and Wyatt looked down at the page in the book. Indeed it was a spell to temporarily strip one's powers.

"So this is what your plan is" the demoness said looking at it with confusion. She didn't have a lot of brains.

Duke rolled his eyes at her and tried to explain.

"My dear Nina" he said standing up and turning to her. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uh…no" she said to him and he sighed in annoyance.

"This is why I am leader and you are not" he said turning to away from her and to the rest of his demons.

"Now, after the spell is said. We will kill the child and than attack the manor, kill the other two remaining" Duke said.

Nina walked over to the book and took another look at the spell to see if her leader was crazy and saw something that could stop their plan.

"Oh Duke, you got one problem in your plan there" she said smirking at him. He raised his eye brow at her and she continued.

"A witch needs to read the spell"

Duke laughed and turned to her. "Look around Nina, we have one"

Again she looked confused and he sighed, pointing at Chris.

"I still don't see how this spell will work" she said frowning.

"You will" he said fed up with trying to explain it to her. He walked back over to Chris and the book. Wyatt looked at Duke like he wanted to punch the guy till he was black and blue.

"That's him, he's the one who killed Chris" he said trying to keep his fury down. He finally remembered his face and now they had a name.

"Read the incantation" he commanded in a strong voice. Chris looked at the spell on the page and than back up to Duke not doing it.

"Now!" Duke said getting impatient. Chris still just looked at him, and Duke was losing his patience fast.

"I can't" Chris replied.

"You can and you will" Duke replied putting the athame near Chris jugular. Chris on his part was staying relatively calm during this and looked to Duke almost boredly.

"No, I mean I really can't" Chris insisted honestly.

"Oh and whys that?" Nina spoke up before Duke ripped the kids head off. She sensed that they really need this kid for their plan to work.

"I can't read"

If this had been a manga book, Mason would have sworn that half the demons in the room and people from the past would have fallen over sideways.

Wyatt burst out laughing at Duke's facial expression and Piper, Phoebe and Paige had to smile. Duke looked dumbfounded. It was all quite comical to see.

Duke regained his composure and Chris smiled at that, he had made a grown demon speechless. Duke seeing him smile reached down and slapped him across the face.

Piper jumped when this happened and Mason had to stop Wyatt from running forward and tackling the vision demon. Chris's bright green eyes filled with tears and he had to bite his lip to stop them from falling.

"Well, than I will sound it out than you will say it" Duke snarled. Chris glared at him defiantly and his courage seem to come back.

"No"

"You stupid brat" Duke yelled backhanding Chris. Mason was now angry and let his brother go who tried to tackle Duke but just ended up fazing through him. He landed on the other side in a painful heap and girls watched with painful eyes.

Chris couldn't stop the tears this time and he reached up with his hand to the side of his face where a large red mark was. The tears streamed silently down his face and Duke laughed.

"Well, underneath all the courage is just a big baby" he said mockingly. Chris saw red after that, he hit a sore spot.

"I AM NOT A BABY" Chris yelled standing up and without really meaning too, throwing all the demons back against the wall with a telekinetic burst. If the future Piper and Leo didn't hear all the yelling they had been doing than they defiantly had heard this.

They all heard running and guessed it to be Piper and Leo coming to see what all the noise was.

Chris seeing that it was his chance to get away picked up the book and ran out of the attic. Wyatt, Mason and the charmed ones followed him down the stairs and into the upstairs hallway where Chris met up with his parents.

"Chris what are you doing up at this hour and why do you have the book" Piper asked in a relieved voice.

"Demons in the attic" Chris said, he had been running and was out of breath. Leo rushed forward and picked up his son, with the book.

"PAIGE" Future Piper yelled looking towards the ceiling. A very sleepy Paige orbed in front of her seconds later.

"Yea, Piper" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"The demons came back, go get Phoebe" Piper yelled turning and running back into her bedroom to get her other son's. Paige suddenly awake nodded and orbed out. Piper came back a moment later with Mason still asleep on her shoulder and a very sleepy Wyatt. Leo set Chris back on the floor but stood near him.

"Wyatt, I want you orb to the kitchen and raise your force field, do not lower it until me, your dad, or one of your aunts come in to get you" Piper said to him.

"Protect your brothers" she said handing little Mason to Wyatt. Wyatt nodded and took Chris's hand, who took it without complaint. They disappeared in a cloud of orbs with the book.

The attic door swung open loudly and they heard footsteps come running down. The last thing they saw was Future Piper and Leo run towards the foyer, deciding the hall would not give them enough room for a battle, before they were brought forcefully into the kitchen, courtesy of the spell.

Wyatt, Chris and Mason were huddled in one corner of the kitchen under Wyatt's blue force field. Wyatt was holding Mason and everyone was listening to the battle take place out in the foyer. Soon it quieted down and Wyatt looked to the door trying to calm down Mason.

"Do you think it's over?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, Chris" Wyatt replied staring at the door that led to the foyer.

"I'll go check" Chris said running out of Wyatt's force field before his brother could stop him. Setting the book down Chris ran to the door and Wyatt yelled at him to get back but Chris didn't listen.

Older Wyatt had tears running down his face and everyone knew what was going to happen next. Baby Chris shifted in Paige's arms, sensing the high emotions in the room.

Chris opened the door and the whole wall seemed to disappear to the visitors in the room and they got a full view of the battle. Little Wyatt on the other hand had run forward trying to stop his little brother from running into the room.

Chris ran in and saw Duke, more than half of his minions were vanquished and he was looking worse for the wear. A light bulb seemed to click in his head and he rushed forward athame in hand to meet the boy as Chris tried to help.

In one fluid motion, he stabbed Chris and than pulled the athame out. A looked of pain appeared on his face but before anyone could do anything an energy ball appeared in Duke's hand.

He threw it at him and Chris's body went flying across the room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as is small body hit the ground with a thud and lay motionless. Seeing that his work was done he shimmered out and what remained of his minions followed. Nina took one last look at Chris with what looked like compassion and than shimmered out to follow her leader.

It seemed like everything was frozen, Future Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo just stared at Chris's body with wide eyes. Everyone from the past was in tears. Soon everyone got over it and realized that Chris was not moving. Rushing forward future Leo rolled his son over and put his hands on the wounds. The familiar golden glow came but Chris did not rise or his would close up. He stayed motionless despite Leo's healing and Piper's shouting.

Little Wyatt stood in the door way as watched in shock as his mother rocked his brothers dead body whispering in a pleading voice for him to wake up. Leo was being held up by Paige and Phoebe who were crying their eyes out. Little Mason started crying in Wyatt's arms and for the first time since his birth, no one paid attention.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The room shimmered one last time and the spell ended. They were sitting in the attic, not really noticing anything, all their thoughts on the last vision. A voice interrupted their thoughts and everyone turned to the speaker.

"There you are. I couldn't sense you and got worried" present Leo said in relief. He stood over the book of shadows with Wyatt in his arms, the book open in front of him.

"Oh boy" Paige muttered looking at her future nephews.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Oh, I am so evil! Cliffhanger BWHAHAHAHAHA! (Someone throws Bill at my head) OWW! Oh right (smiles sheepishly), please review!

PLEASE R&R


	6. Questions

Plutobaby494: Hey, everyone, I'm back, but since I didn't go anywhere it would be hard to come back from somewhere that you didn't go! Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed. That pleasure goes to those wonderful producers and other not so very important people that worked on this show!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 6

"Where'd you guys go? When I found Wyatt alone, I got worried and than I couldn't sense you" Leo said rambling on. He walked closer to them than stopped when he realized there were people in the room he didn't know.

"Who are they?" he asked, staring at the suspiciously. Both Wyatt and Mason looked like they had been caught steeling cookies out of the cookie jar.

"That's a good question, Leo. And deserves an answer" Paige said not sure how they were going to explain everything.

Piper stepped forward and set Chris in the playpen they kept in the attic, and than turned back to her family.

"Well, Leo as you can see we have more future visitors" Piper said pointing at them.

"Can we trust them?" Leo asked setting Baby Wyatt next to Chris. Phoebe rolled her eyes. He was so protective of his sons.

"Completely" Piper confirmed.

Leo still looked nervously at the boys and than back to Piper.

"Leo, please don't make the same mistake twice" she said exhausted, her nerves were shattered and she still upset by the new information that was swirling around in her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"With Chris, you mistrusted him too, and we all regretted it" she explained.

"Piper that was different, he was my son" he said in a small voice, he was still trying to deal with the guilt and pain when the future version of his youngest son died.

"Don't you see Leo, that's what we're trying to tell you" Paige said walking toward them.

"What!" he asked turning back to the boys.

Up until now both Wyatt and Mason had kept out of the conversation and when Leo turned his eyes to meet the, Wyatt smiled and Mason just waved.

"Hi Dad" Wyatt said cautiously. Leo looked at him for a moment before the answer came to him.

"Wyatt?" he asked happily, glad that Chris did not die in vain and they really did succeed.

"Yea, Dad it's me" Wyatt said smiling. Leo closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his eldest son in a tight hug. Tears stung in his eyes as he griped him.

Wyatt pulled away from his father and than turned to Mason.

"Dad, this is someone you won't meet, hopefully for three years" he said griping Mason's shoulder affectionately.

"Dad this is your youngest and last son, Mason Andrew Halliwell" Wyatt continued.

Leo just stared at the man or boy who was not even here yet. He looked like an exact replica of him in his younger years before the war.

"You're my son?" Leo asked, making sure that he heard Wyatt right.

Mason nodded and fidgeted with a stray string on the end of his shirt.

"You have your mother's eyes" Leo finished with a smile.

"I've been told that" Mason muttered. Before he could say anything else Leo stepped forward and hugged his new found son before pulling apart. Piper, Paige and Phoebe looked at the trio with tears in their eyes. But they also knew that when Leo found out he would be crushed.

"Wyatt, can I talk to you? Piper asked. "Alone"

Wyatt looked like he was about to argue but one glare from Piper said that she meant business. If Leo didn't notice that one of his son's was still in the future, than maybe he wouldn't ask about it. She didn't think that they could tell the whole story again.

"Give you father and Mason a little time to bond" Piper said using guilt.

"Fine" he mumbled and she smiled knowing it worked.

They entered the hall and Phoebe shut the door behind her and Paige as they followed them. Wyatt noticed and turned to them raising his eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me alone?" he asked.

"You knew what I meant, I have to talk to you with out the fear that your father overhears" Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" he asked folding his arms.

"Leo doesn't know about Chris, and I want to keep it that way. He's just getting over the other Chris death, and if he finds out about what happened, it will break his heart" Piper said.

"He will find out eventually" Wyatt said. "Why not now?"

"Because we want to protect him, he's been through so much. We all have" Phoebe said backing up her sister. Paige also nodded in agreement.

"He should still know" Wyatt muttered knowing he had lost. It was three against one.

"Please Wyatt"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, his brother death weighed heavily on his conscious and he was still dealing with his emotions.

"Fine, I promise but how are we going to keep it from him? He will notice that Chris is not here and will start asking about it" Wyatt said.

"I know and we'll deal with it than but until than don't say anything" Piper said turning back to the attic door where Mason and Leo's voices could be heard. She turned around quickly bumping in her sisters as the tried to follow.

"And tell Mason the same thing" she said quickly than entered the attic. Wyatt followed his mother into the attic with his aunts and found Mason talking with Leo.

"So how is the future and all?" he asked. Mason didn't falter and answered back.

"It's ok, but some things could be changed" he said not telling the whole truth. He looked up when all the others came back into the room. Piper put on a smile and turned to her family.

"So I suggest that I make a family dinner for all of us" she said smiling. Leo nodded immediately and agreed.

"I don't know mom, we don't want to put you out" Wyatt said. Mason got up quickly and walked over to his brother, placing his hand on this forehead as if he was checking if he had a fever.

"Are you sick, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell not wanting food" he said in a mock worried tone. Wyatt turned and glared.

"Funny" he replied.

Leo and Piper smiled while Paige and Phoebe tried not, unsuccessfully, to burst out laughing.

"No really Mom, we ought to get him to a hospital" Mason continued, trying not to laugh himself. Wyatt had the glare of doom on his younger brother and Mason pulled back laughing.

"Don't worry, Wyatt I don't mind" Piper insisted. Wyatt gave in and turned back to Mason.

"We need to talk first" he said grabbing Mason's arm and orbed away.

"Where'd they go?" Phoebe asked turning to Leo.

Leo reached out with his sensing abilities and tried to locate his son's. Looking up in confusion he turned to his wife and sister-in-laws.

"Well, where are they?" Piper asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I don't know, I mean I can sense that they're there but not their exact location" he said.

Piper looked worried and Leo immediately tired to calm her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure their fine" he said gently. She nodded, they were after all her grown up sons, who very well could take care of themselves.

"Here, I'll take the boys and get them situated downstairs, while you start on dinner" Leo suggested. He walked over to his son's who were sitting in the playpen and picked them both up. He looked at them for another minute than turned to his wife.

"Can you believe it Piper, another boy" Leo said glowing with happiness. She smiled and tried to look happy but she was far from it.

He left the attic without another word and that's when the tears started falling down Piper's face.

As much as she was happy that Leo was happy and he didn't know, she was slightly mad at him. He didn't even notice that his middle son was not in the past with them. He didn't even ask why he would have remained in the past while Wyatt and Mason went to the future.

And that made her think, would he become like he was in the future where Wyatt was evil, not noticing Chris and loving Wyatt and Mason more?

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: YAY, another chapter done! I'm making good progress with school and all! So please review. Reviews make me happy and I like being happy. Plus it will motivate me to get off my lazy but and post the next chappie!

PLEASE R&R


	7. Grief and Blame

Plutobaby494: I was supposed to work on some of my other stories, but I decided to update this one more time. I had a Muse or something when I was thinking about this chapter! Hope you like! -

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I DO own Mason!

Chapter 7

Piper stood over the stove and stirred her spaghetti sauce. The noodles were cooking beside them. She had been thinking ever since Wyatt and Mason had left to talk, about Leo and Chris. Leo hadn't even noticed his son was not in the past with his brothers. It was puzzling to her. Back when the other Chris was here, Leo promised he would be a better dad. Would he keep his promise?

Phoebe wordlessly entered the kitchen and watched her older sister have a mental battle with herself. She had an idea about what too. It was clear how Leo was acting, he barely wanted to hold Chris let alone talk about him. But was that because of grief or was he really going to turn out the same way?

Piper turned around to get some seasoning for her sauce and jumped when she saw Phoebe, she was so busy with her thoughts she didn't hear her come in.

"Phoebe, you sacred me" Piper said breathing heavily for a second. Her breath evened out and Piper turned to glare at her sister.

"Sorry Piper, you looked so concentrated with your thoughts and I didn't want to interrupt" Phoebe said sitting down at the table.

"Can I help?"

"Yea, you could set the table" Piper said turning back to her sauce with her seasoning. Phoebe nodded and went to get the plates and silverware silently.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked while setting the table.

"I'm fine" Piper replied not turning away from dinner.

But Phoebe didn't give up. Piper was obviously not fine.

"Is it about Leo?" Phoebe asked, already knowing answer.

Piper sighed and nodded her head.

"He's just happy about seeing he has another son, he won't turn out like he did with the other Chris" Phoebe said trying to reassure herself just as much as Piper.

"Yea, maybe during dinner he'll bring it up and I'm just jumping to conclusions" Piper said turning to Phoebe, smiling.

Phoebe nodded and walked over hugging her older sister.

"We're going to be ok"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok, Wyatt what's up?" Mason asked when they both reformed. They were standing on the beach near the bottom of the Golden Gate Bridge. Wyatt had always hated heights, but Chris loved them. Until Chris learned how to completely orb, Wyatt usually orbed him up there. He loved the lights and the fresh air. Wyatt who couldn't stand being up there orbed away right after.

Wyatt didn't reply but went and stood next the water putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans. The sun was setting in the west and it cast an orangish-red glow across the water.

"Wyatt?" Mason said walking closer. Wyatt still didn't answer but kept his eyes on the sunset. Mason turned his gaze to it also wanting to know if Wyatt saw anything different or special about it. Wyatt wasn't the guy that usually stopped what he was doing just to watch a sunset.

"When you were little, before you can remember, Chris and I used to come to this beach with Dad and you to watch the sunset. Chris always wanted to see it from the Bridge but I wouldn't go up" Wyatt said breaking the silence.

Mason didn't say anything expecting Wyatt to continue with the memory. He wasn't surprised when Wyatt started talking again.

"When he died, Dad took little interest in it and I didn't see the point in watching something so beautiful without him. I wish I could go back and change so many things. Stuff I said, actions I did. I also wish I could have told him that I loved him and he was a great brother" Wyatt continued. Tears started falling down his cheeks as he talked.

"He went silent again and Mason didn't know if he was done. He didn't make any move to so Mason turned to him.

"It wasn't your fault, Wyatt" he said. Wyatt just shook his head.

"It is, Mason, it is. If I just had got up when he tried to wake me up or teased him a little less" Wyatt said not taking his eyes off the fading sun.

The sun was now almost gone and the hue of the sky was turning darker. The Bridge's lights turned on and illuminated the water. Cars honked as the drove across it.

"Wyatt, we all do things that we regret but you didn't take his life" Mason said. He put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"I might as well have, I didn't stop him from running out into danger. Mom said to watch both of you, I let both her and Chris down" he said. His voice had started rising and now he was almost shouting. Wyatt walked away from his brother and away from the water.

The sun was now completely gone and the sky was turning darker. Mason turned and ran after his brother.

"You did all you could and now your trying to fix it" Mason denied.

"It wasn't enough" Wyatt mumbled, calming down.

"Wy-

"Look, lets just go to dinner and than get back to the demon that's going to kill Chris" Wyatt said cutting him off. Mason nodded mutely knowing that he would get nowhere tonight.

"Ok"

"Oh, and Mom said not to tell Dad about Chris, says it will crush him" Wyatt said telling Mason of his earlier conversation with his mom and aunts. Mason just nodded and held out his hand. Wyatt grabbed it and orbed to the manor.

**(Authors Note: That will be explained later, but I'm wondering who can guess why?)**

The reformed in the dinning room and found Piper setting the table with a frustrated look on her face, she looked up when they entered.

"Hey, I was wondering where you guys were?" she said finishing the table.

"We had to talk alone" Wyatt said not explaining anymore. She nodded but they both could see she wanted more information.

"Where is everyone" Mason asked changing the subject. Piper bought his distraction and turned to him.

"Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen gathering the food. Chris is sitting in the playpen behind you and your dad is upstairs changing Wyatt's diaper" She answered.

"You look very happy" Mason said sarcastically, seeing how frustrated and exhausted she was.

"Well that was until I told Phoebe to set the table in the kitchen and than remembered that we don't fit in there. So I had to grab all the utensils and put them all out here" she said running a hand through her long brown hair.

"What's for dinner?" Wyatt asked.

"Spaghetti" she said. Wyatt's next question was interrupted when Chris, who wanted some attention, started fussing. Piper was about to go get him when Wyatt stepped up.

"Let me do it, Mom"

She nodded and he walked over and picked him up. Wyatt half cradled him to his chest and just stared at his eyes. Beautiful emerald eyes stared back and Chris reached up with his hands and played with Wyatt's face.

"I'll go help your aunts with the food" Piper said knowing Chris was safe with Wyatt.

"I wonder what is taking dad so long, is you diaper a nuclear bomb or what?" Mason said staring at the stairs. He didn't get an answer so he turned back to his brother.

"I'll go offer my assistance" he said. And without waiting for permission he climbed the stairs leaving Wyatt and Chris alone.

Wyatt walked into the living room and sat on the couch, still staring at Chris. One of Wyatt's fingers was now located in the baby's mouth. Chris sucked on his finger and gummed it every so often.

"You must be hungry" Wyatt said with a chuckle. Chris face broke out in grin giving Wyatt his finger back.

Wyatt smiled at him and he tried to be happy.

"I'm so sorry" Wyatt said as tears started to fall. They landed on Chris's jumper but the little tyke paid no attention to the sobbing Wyatt. He was now more interested reaching back for Wyatt's finger to suck on.

Wyatt half smiled when he saw this, he was trying to apologize to Chris but he realized that this was not the Chris he needed to apologize to… yet.

"I'll never leave you, and I'll always protect you, always" Wyatt said giving Chris a teary smile. He reached up and gently ran his hand over Chris soft dark brown hair.

Chris's nose wrinkled and he let out a large sneeze. Wyatt smiled again, and tied to stop his tears, but they were coming out and nothing was stopping them.

"I love you" Wyatt said gently kissing the top of Chris's head.

Chris again paid no attention to his words but it was more meant for the Chris back in his time. He hoped he could make up for letting his brother die.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner that evening was quiet lively, even with everyone's doubts and questions. It was like a mask had settled around the family. Baby Wyatt and Chris had already been put to bed and the table cleared, and dishes done. They all sat in the living room, comfortably talking.

"So why did you come back to the past" Leo asked.

"We wanted to change something big that happened that change our whole family" Mason said. Half of it was true.

"Oh, does anyone else turn evil?" he asked with some humor. Wyatt stared at his lap.

"No not that" Mason said chuckling, that was the first thing that everyone suspects.

"Do you have to rub that in?" Wyatt asked gloomily. Leo looked sorry he had said it right after Wyatt spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry son" he said quickly hoping Wyatt wouldn't be too mad.

Wyatt just shook it off and changed the subject.

"We have to get back to work tomorrow" he said turning to Mason.

Mason just nodded.

"What is it that you exactly have to do?" Leo asked.

Mason looked at loss at what to say but Wyatt came to his rescue.

"We can't, future consequences"

Piper hoped that this would bring up some memories and he would start to ask about his middle child.

"Oh" was all he said. His demeanor changed from happy and curious to sad and withdrawn. He stood.

"I need to go" he said than orbed out. They all stared at the place that he was and wondered what his problem was. Piper was at least a little happier that Leo was still sad over the other Chris's death. He still felt something for his middle son, but what did he think about the new baby. Since the birth of Chris, Leo had withdrawn and only held Chris if he thought he was in danger. Piper had always that it was because of grief, but what if it wasn't. What would they do than?

"I actually am tired, I'm going to get to bed" Paige said standing also. Phoebe agreed and they both headed upstairs towards their rooms. Piper stood and turned to Wyatt and Mason. They had been staying in attic on some old cots that had been stored in the attic.

"I'm going to bed also, don't stay up to late and turn off all the lights when you go to bed" she said than left for her own room.

"Please say were not going to stay up and research the demon tonight" Mason said turning to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked like he was going to argue but than looked at the fatigue on Mason's face and decided against it.

"We'll start tomorrow, until than try and get a good rest" Wyatt said standing up. They did as they said and turned off all the lights than headed to bed with new hope for tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Wow, two chapters in two days. It's the first weekend off from school, so I'm celebrating by updating my stories! So please review, I like reviews!

PLEASE R&R


	8. The Next Morning

Plutobaby494: New Chappie Alert!!! Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 8 

Leo orbed into the kitchen the next morning with a smile on his face. Piper was standing in front of Wyatt trying to feed him, Paige was sitting at he table reading the newspaper and Phoebe was sitting in front of the coffee machine with Chris at her hip waiting for the substance that would keep her alive today.

Wyatt looked up when he orbed in and let out a happy noise. Leo turned to him.

"Morning buddy" he said tickling his eldest son. The knowledge that he was going to have three sons dazed him; he was practically giddy with excitement. Piper smiled sadly at the interaction that Leo gave his eldest son and glanced over at Phoebe who (even with Chris, who could make the whole family smile, especially phoebe, with his cute looks), was staring at the coffee maker with an agitated expression.

"Hey Leo" Paige said looking up from her paper, finally noticing her brother-in-law.

"Morning" he replied finally looking at her than back to his family. Chris who had been happily drooling on his aunt's shirt looked over when he heard his dad's voice and let out a happy gurgle. He orbed over and landed in his fathers arms.

Piper craned her neck to stay focused and watch his facial expressions. Leo caught his son and just stared at him. With careful hands he put his child in the crook of his arm and just stared back into his bright green eyes. He held Chris almost as if he were fragile glass that broke if handled wrong.

Chris's emerald green eyes locked with Leo's and for a moment and the man could not look away. Leo could feel tears started to pool in his eyes, knowing that they would fall soon. He blinked them away and felt his arm give a slight twinge of pain, it had fallen asleep.

Leo shifted Chris to his other arm and they broke eye contact. The tyke's attention turned to his father's plaid shirt. It was an interesting shade of colors and it held Chris's attention.

"Where's the boy's, from the future?" Leo asked looking up at his wife. Piper pretended that she hadn't been watching them and quickly busied herself with her older son.

"Attic" was all he got in an answer. He turned to give Chris back to his mother but Piper had other plans.

"Hey, I need to go to the club today and get ready for a band, can you watch Chris" she said picking up baby Wyatt. He was about to decline but Piper gave him a glare that would have sent most demons running. He nodded and she walked out of the room smiling.

Leo turned to his other charges and pleaded with his eyes to help him. Phoebe looked at him sympathetically and answered first.

"Sorry I can't, I have to go to the office today and work on my column" she said. Paige turned to him.

"I was going to help the older boys today with the demon" she said. Phoebe slyly elbowed her in the gut and gave her a glare.

"I mean I need to get some shopping done" Paige said grunting as she rubbing her stomach lightly. Phoebe nodded in agreement and Leo looked at them suspiciously. They weren't telling him something. And what demon was she talking about? Did one attack?

Before he could ask any questions, Phoebe came forward and gently pinched Chris on his cheeks.

"You so cute, yes you are?" she said in a high pitched voice. Chris giggled and Phoebe kissed him on the head lightly. Calling a quick goodbye and a glare at Paige she left the manor.

Leo turned to his sister-in-law and raised an eyebrow. She grinned sheepishly at him and shrugged before walking out to go 'shopping'.

"I don't think there telling me the whole truth, what do you think buddy?" Leo asked his five month old son in a babyish tone. Chris just drooled in answer and Leo chuckled.

A loud crash from the attic grabbed his attention and he shifted Chris.

"Let's go see what trouble your brothers have gotten themselves into" Leo said walking towards the attic. When he got to the attic he stared at the mess that they had indeed gotten themselves into.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt flipped through the book of shadows the next morning trying to find the demon that the spell had so kindly showed them. So far their efforts were coming up empty handed. Wyatt groaned in frustration and slammed the book shut, causing Mason to wake up from his slumber. He slowly sat up on his make shift cot and rubbed his sleepy eyes together. Than turned to his older brother.

"Geez Wy, do you need to be so loud?" he asked standing up and facing him. Wyatt just glared at him.

"Yes, until we find this demon I can make as much noise as I want" Wyatt said putting his head into his heads, leaning on the book.

"I think mom and the aunts will have something to say about that" Mason said walking over to stand next to his brother.

"Shut up" was all he got as a reply, a muffled one at that. Mason looked around the room and noticed the sun shinning through the windows and the bags underneath his older brothers eyes.

"When did you wake up?" Mason asked with a tint of worry in his voice. Wyatt looked up at his brother and looked thoughtful.

"Um… four…ish" he answered, his face screwed up in thought.

"What were you doing up so early" Mason asked shocked. Wyatt shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep" he answered. Mason put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder gently.

"Killing yourself will not help Chris. You hardly ate last night and now you're not sleeping, Chris wouldn't want you to do this to yourself" Mason said with a worried tone.

Wyatt jerked his body away from Mason and opened the book again, flipping through the pages with unnecessary force.

"Well, thanks to this Duke we will never know what Chris wants" Wyatt said angrily. Mason rushed forward and forcefully shut the book and grabbed it so Wyatt couldn't look through it.

"How many times have you looked through the book?" Mason asked seriously. Wyatt glared at him.

"What does it matter?" Wyatt asked.

"How many?" Mason continued not answering Wyatt's question.

Wyatt huffed impatiently, "A lot" he answered grumpily.

"Have you found the demon?" Mason asked not giving up.

Wyatt grumbled, "No"

Mason sighed and gently set the book back on it's alter, but keeping his hands securely on it.

"Wyatt, if you haven't found the demon already than it's a safe bet that the demon is not in here" Mason said in a quiet voice. Wyatt looked close to tears.

"Than how do we find the demon" he asked his voice shaky.

"I don't know, but killing ourselves is not helping. We need to take care of ourselves if we plan to save Chris" Mason said. Wyatt sighed and hung his shoulders knowing his baby brother was right.

"Come on maybe Mom left some breakfast for us downstairs" Mason said walking over and pushing his brother towards the attic door.

Wyatt suddenly stopped and jerked himself back towards the book.

"Wyatt what are you doing?" Mason asked turning around. Wyatt rushed past the book and reached the green cabinet where they stored magical supplies.

"Wyatt" Mason called again, but his brother ignored him and reached up to the top shelf, and grabbed five white candles.

"I figure that if we can't find the demon than the demon will come to us" Wyatt explained setting the candles in a circle.

"We can't summon a demon from the future" Mason said walking over.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not possible" Mason replied.

"With our magic combined we could" Wyatt countered. Mason sighed and rubbed his sleep deprived eyes. Even when he tried to get a good nights rest, sleep had evaded him.

"If we try this, can we take a break and hunt for some breakfast for a change" Mason said. If Wyatt wasn't going to stop this than he should at least meet him half way.

"Yes, we'll get breakfast after we try this spell" Wyatt conceded with a heavy sigh. Mason nodded and went to stand next to his brother.

Wyatt carefully lit each candle and than stood back next to Mason, and held out his hand.

Mason sighed one more time and took his brothers hand, ready to do a spell that will most likely not work.

Wyatt closed his eyes and Mason followed suit. The attic fell silent as Wyatt tried to think of an appropriate spell, finally the words came to him and he opened his mouth to recite the spell.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutoababy494: DUN, DUN, DUN!!! - ! Tell me what you think!! Sorry, it took so dang long! My computer went into the shop _AGAIN!!!_ And I had to wait almost a month because half my story was written on this one and I was using my moms laptop, so I could update my other stories but for this one I was sunk!! But I got it back yesterday and could finally finish the chapter!! Please review; it builds my confidence that some people actually like my story!!

PLEASE R&R


	9. A Fight to Remember

Plutobaby494: Arg, I can't believe I took this long to get this chappie out!! But better late than never, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, just Mason.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 9

Wyatt closed his eyes and Mason followed looking apprehensive of the whole thing. He knew that his brother's plan most likely wouldn't work, but if by chance it did, than they could be asking for more trouble.

Wyatt opened his mouth, the words that he wanted on the tip of his tongue for the spell, when a force sent him flying across the room and pain exploded in his shoulder. He smashed into one of the old chests and landed on the attic floor with a loud thud.

Mason opened his eyes in fear, having felt his brother's hand being ripped from his and ran over to where Wyatt was sprawled on the floor. He pulled his brothers shoulders up slightly and Wyatt groaned in pain but was otherwise conscious.

The demon that had sent Wyatt flying smirked from across the room at the two brothers, as another energy ball powered up in his hand.

Wyatt quickly threw out his hands and the demon flew backwards, the ball being sent off in a random direction, hitting the potion table. Potions exploded on contact making the room alight of colors and the boys had to duck so they wouldn't get hit.

Mason shakily climbed to his feet, pulling Wyatt along with him, as soon as the room cleared. The demon stood warily having been hit with one of the weaker potions.

The attic door burst open and Leo came running in, with Chris in his arms. The demons shifted his attention from the two boys to the newcomers, throwing another energy ball at them.

The demon watched as Leo orbed out in time and re-appeared on the other side of the room, next to the younger of the two boys. He clutched Chris to his chest, as Chris started wailing from all the commotion in the room.

Wyatt sent out a burst of energy, angrily. This demon had attacked him and his family.

The demon sensing his immediate doom shimmered out before the wall of energy could reach him.

Chris continued wailing, tears falling down his red cheeks. Leo bounced him a little, making small shushing sounds. Chris's loud cries gradually became whimpers, as his father comforted him.

Mason looked over at Wyatt, who was holding an injured shoulder, his face contorted in pain.

"Are you ok?" Mason asked. Leo looked over at his youngest son's voice, his green eyes falling on his eldest worriedly.

He strode over and dropped Chris into Mason's arms, before putting his hands over Wyatt's injured shoulder. The healing glow came and the bloody gash disappeared, leaving his shirt tattered, exposing his now smooth skin.

Wyatt muttered a small thanks and looked curiously over to Mason. He was holding a squirming Chris, trying to keep a tight grip on the babe. He had an awkward look on his face, coming to terms that he was indeed holding his _older_ brother.

"A little help here" he cried as Chris continued his relentless squirming.

Wyatt chuckled as he walked over and took his younger brother from Mason.

"A little too much to handle?" Wyatt asked smirking.

"You do realize that I was holding my _older_ brother" Mason replied with a raised eyebrow, putting emphasis on the word older.

Wyatt chuckled again and gently cooed to Chris, rocking his small body slightly. Chris stopped his squirming and looked up to Wyatt with his emerald green eyes.

"See, nothing too it" Wyatt said, still smirking.

"I'm sure he just likes you better" Mason scoffed, jerking his head in the other direction.

Leo smiled at the interaction between his grown up sons. His heart ached when his gaze fell to his middle son.

Chris's green orbs locked onto his, and Leo had to suppress a sob that involuntary came to his throat. The other Chris's pain filled eyes before he died, appeared before Leo.

Baby Chris broke contact turning his attention back to his older brother. Wyatt bounced him up and down and Chris erupted into a high pitched giggle, making both brothers smile.

When Chris broke contact with his father, the spell that had entrapped Leo, making him relive painful memories, broke and Leo let his mind wander, wondering what it would be like raising three boys. Wyatt and Mason obviously adored each other and loved Chris, that much was clear, but what about Chris?

"Dad, did you hear me?" Mason asked, smiling and waving a hand in front of his spaced out father.

"No, sorry" Leo muttered sheepishly. Mason rolled his eye to Wyatt, who just chuckled.

Leo realized that he must have spaced out longer than he thought, missing the question that Mason had first directed at him.

"I said, why would that demon attack, he had minimal powers and must have known that we would kill him? It was a suicide mission" Mason repeated.

"I don't know, but I'll go check with the elders" Leo said orbing out.

"Yea, and when the elders have helpful advice, pigs will fly" Mason said as soon as his father's orbs disappeared.

Wyatt chucked again and walked towards the attic door, Mason on his tail.

"Or donkeys will sing country music" he said, as they exited the attic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper walked through the front door of the Manor, baby Wyatt glued to her hip. She shifted him to her other arm, feeling the first one falling asleep.

The band was all set for tonight at P3, and she was glad when she could come home and relax. Unfortunately for Piper, her life was anything but normal. She watched as her son's from the future came out of the dinning room, heading for the stairs in a heated argument.

"Come on, why can't we try again" Wyatt whined, as Mason started climbing the stairs. No one noticed her as she stopped, watching silently.

"Because Wy, it was dangerous the first time and it's still dangerous now" Mason argued, stopping to turn around and face his brother.

"What's dangerous?" Piper squeaked out, making her presence known.

Both Wyatt and Mason shared a look before muttering, "Nothing"

Piper raised her eyebrows at them, than noticed her son in Wyatt's arms. Leo was supposed to take care of him today.

"Why do you have Chris?" She asked a confused and hurt expression on her face. Wyatt looked to his younger brother briefly in his arms, before looking back to his mother.

"Dad, had to ask the elders something" Wyatt said, turning back to Mason.

"You were ready to do it before, what's changed?" Wyatt asked, continuing his argument with his brother, as if she weren't there.

"Because it's reckless and not to mention we've gotta check on that demon that attacked" Mason argued.

"Wait, what demon?" Piper asked her voice hitching.

"Just a lower level idiot that attacked us, we have more important matters at hand" Wyatt answered quickly, directing the last part towards his youngest brother.

"What's more important than a demon?" Mason asked in reply.

"Like what we came here to do, or did you forget about that?" Wyatt screamed, anger coursing through him.

"That doesn't happen for four and a half years" Mason retorted, an edge on his voice.

Piper looked between her adult sons, ready to intervene their fight. This had gone too far.

"Boys, co—

"No mom, I am glad he's finally showing his true feelings" Wyatt interrupted angrily, shifting Chris against her shoulder.

"If you didn't want to save him, than why did you come along?" Wyatt asked his voice low and angry.

Mason clenched his fists together, his fingernails drawing blood in his palms.

"Because, I had to keep your ass out of trouble, so mom didn't have to lose another son" he yelled.

Piper opened her mouth, wanting to stop this fight, before they said anything they would regret, if they hadn't already.

"Well if you hate Chris so much, than just go back to the future and I'll save **our** brother" Wyatt said, putting heavy emphasis on the word our.

"Fine, save our precious brother. This mission was risky and pointless from the beginning. God, what did Chris do to be put so highly in your favor?" Mason yelled, finally snapping.

Piper put her hands to her mouth in shock, as tears pooled in her eyes.

Wyatt stood stone still as his face, erupted in an array of emotions. Pain, was the most evident, showing his hazel eyes.

Mason covered his own mouth, his eyes wide as saucers. His emotions that had obviously been bottled up from the beginning finally came out.

Wyatt lowered his head, covering his eyes with his long curly blonde bangs. A single tear fell from his eye and slid down past his bangs, dropping off his chin.

"Oh, Wy… I…didn't…

Mason trailed off, not being able to come up with the words that could make this situation better. He had really screwed this one up.

Chris shifted in his brother's arms and let out a small noise, oblivious to the fight that has just went on.

"He saved me" was all Wyatt said, his voice tight and strained, before orbing out in blue lights, Chris still in his arms.

Mason stood silently, confused. He turned to Piper, a question in his brown eyes, but was denied.

Piper quickly exited the room, with baby Wyatt in her arms, sniffling back her own tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting atop the Golden Gate Bridge, Wyatt clutched baby Chris close trying to shield him from the bitter wind that blew. It was cold, as the icy air bit at his skin.

If Chris took any notice of how cold it was, he didn't show it. His eyes were transfixed on the city, drinking up the view.

"_He always did love it up here"_ Wyatt mused thoughtfully through his tears that were silently falling. He remembered his childhood fear of heights, and how he hated coming up here.

After Chris died, it seemed that it was the only way that he could connect with his dead brother. He never understood why Chris loved it up here, but just that he did. He felt that he could somehow be closer to his brother, and that a small piece of him could still be found. Wyatt conquered his fear, wanting to be closer to Chris.

Chris shifted, kicking his small feet. The wind blew his hair, making it even messier.

Mason had no idea what Chris did. The only reason Wyatt know was because of a picture. One that he kept with him at all times.

With one hand he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and unfolded it. A man and a baby looked back at him. He rubbed the small baby in the picture, recognizing himself.

His eyes shifted to the man holding him and than found himself looking at the baby in his hands, before coming back to the picture. It was the same person, almost.

Christopher Perry Halliwell's green eyes bore back into his, the one that had been come back before them. That had saved the future, had pulled himself back from a fate worse than death.

He owed Chris everything. Wyatt was the person he was today, because of that one man, his little brother.

It wasn't fair, why was fate screwing him like this? He remembered the stories of the courageous young man who had sacrificed everything to save the future, a future that he himself terrorized.

Chris was supposed to live, a good long life. Only to be ripped away from the family at the tender age of five.

His younger brother shivered in his arms, bringing Wyatt back to earth and out of his thoughts.

Wyatt looked down at Chris, and brought him closer to his chest, trying to share body warmth. He didn't think he could face Mason again, this early. He wanted some time alone, but he would not sacrifice Chris's health for that.

"Well this was one of my smarter ideas, bring a baby up here to freeze" Wyatt muttered softly, berating himself. He realized that just his body warmth was not going to be enough, as Chris's shivering increased. Chris's small hands griped Wyatt's shirt, pulling his small body closer. Wyatt tucked the photo back into his back pocket and grabbed Chris with both arms.

Wyatt chuckled briefly at Chris's small face scrunched up, his eyes shut and his face buried in his shirt. It was a cute face, one that could only be made with the innocence of a child. He orbed out, and re-appeared in the attic, hoping that Mason had stayed downstairs.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: I actually cut this chapter in half, there was a ton more that I could have added!! So if I get a lot of reviews, than I'll put up the next one fast!!

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my patient reviewers!! I know that I took forever updating this and have no valid excuse!! So thank you again, I have not given up on this story!!

RBDFAN, wcfan, Boleyn, Amantine, TriGemini, Gabwr, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, JadeAlmasy, sn0zb0z, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, bstant, charmedtomeetyou, rachel.m.g

You guys are the best!!

PLEASE R&R


	10. Chick Flick Moment

Plutobaby494: Well, here you guys go!! I promised I'd hurry with this chapter, so I did!! Hope you like, this will be a very emotional chapter, soo…

Disclaimer: I still do not own Charmed!! Just this plot and Mason!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 10

* * *

The air was cold in the dark caverns of the underworld. It was still, as the looming crevasses jutted upward and the sandy floors laid trampled from various demons over the centuries.

The quiet was broken by a demon shimmering in, he swore and kicked the sandy floors, sending dirt in all directions. His black pants got covered, sending another fit of rage up his being.

"I'd watch that temper if I were you, Duke. It could get you into a world of trouble" A sinister voice sounded, echoing across the cavern.

The demon, Duke, scowled but put his hands back down next to his waist, his fist clenched.

"Yes" he said, his voice strained.

Another being shimmered into the cavern, appearing right in front of Duke. He was older his hair graying with age, and his skin stretched over his wrinkly face. Duke suppressed the urge to throw an energy ball at the old man, sending his arrogant soul to the wastelands.

"Now, what went wrong?" the elder demon asked, his voice going commanding. Duke scowled again, again ignoring the plea to kill the old buggard. Who did he think he was?

Duke sighed; he still needed the old man if his plan was to work. He just had to deal with him for a few more years, than he could kill him. Not before.

"Well, has your tongue been cut off? What did you do wrong?" the old man asked, anger radiating off his voice.

"I did nothing, there was someone else in the house, someone you missed" Duke sneered, his fingernails drawing black blood in his palms.

"I did not miss anyone, only the whitelighter and the child. You were supposed to kill the child. Or was something not clear?" the old man yelled.

Duke saw red. "Than why did I have to fight for my life with two elder men, witches, and powerful ones at that?!! I only just got out with my life, you old buzzard" he yelled.

The elder demon stopped in his tracks, rage still apparent on his face. Older witches, how was this? The Charmed One's did not have any brothers, or adult male children. What were these witches doing in the manor?

"Witches you say, well did you get a good look" he asked, bringing a wrinkly hand up to stroke his face.

"Of course I did, fighting for my life" Duke yelled, outraged at the stupid man.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, but what did they look like?" the elder one asked, annoyance on his face.

Duke huffed, but answered the question.

"One was older, 18 or 19 I think, curly blonde hair, strong build" Duke rattled on. The elder demon tapped his foot impatiently.

"The younger one looked 14, again blonde but did not have curly locks, like the first one. Looked kinda wimpy if you ask me" Duke said, going into a thoughtful pause.

"They don't match any witches close to the Charmed Ones, so they must be innocents" the elder demon said.

Duke suddenly got a cautious look on his face. "Hey, what if he's like that witchlighter, the one that came back from the future and killed a bunch of Demons?"

The elder demon looked skeptically at him, "Like that would happen again" he scoffed immediately dismissing the idea.

Duke scowled, angry that the old man thought so little of his ideas.

"We'll wait till they leave than resume out attack on the child" the elder muttered. Duke raised his dark eyebrows.

"You know it seems as if I am the only one doing work around here" Duke muttered, quietly. Not meaning to have the old man to hear it.

"Watch you tongue boy, I am centuries older than you and have more powers than you'll ever dream of" the elder man said, than shimmered out.

Duke just smiled maliciously. "You see that's where you underestimate me old man! I can dream pretty big" he said.

A girl walked around the corner, and next to Duke.

"We should just kill him, he's of no use to us" she said, flicking her bleach blonde hair to the side.

"Unfortunately that's where you're wrong. We do need the old buzzard, once we get his powers than our dream of ruling the underworld will be one step closer" Duke said.

"Than we'll kill him?" Nina asked, like a child. She liked the torture that Duke could produce.

Duke smirked, and walked to her. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry Nina, all in due time" he said, than shimmered out his lover in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mason looked up from the Book of Shadows that he had been leafing through; at the sound of orbs and watched as the form of his eldest brother appear. The attic went silent, the only sounds breaking it was Chris's soft baby noises. The tension was thick.

Wyatt set Chris down on the soft rug, laying the babe on his butt. Chris kicked for a moment and fell backwards. He than turned his small body so that he was lying on his stomach and shuffled a few feet, crawling on his hands and knees, than looked back.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile sadly, and Mason having also been watching came over.

"You know, Mom used to say that Chris was the best thing that happened to her. I was always jealous" Mason said bitterness clear in his voice. He walked over to the small pink couch that his mother would never get rid of.

Even though Mason had said it as a question, he didn't expect an answer.

"Can you believe it? I was jealous of someone who wasn't even there, but even from the grave it seemed as if Chris could do nothing wrong. It always felt like I was fighting a losing battle"

"And now look at me, envious of a five month old baby" Mason finished, not taking his eyes off Chris.

Wyatt, who hadn't looked up from Chris also since the beginning of Mason's monologue, finally shifted over to his other brother.

"Why would you be jealous of Chris?" Wyatt asked, incredulously.

"Everyone in the family went wrong after Chris. Aunt Paige killed herself hunting every demon that she could get her hands on, Mom quit her destiny and seemingly gave up on life. Chris made such an impact in the five years he was alive than I have in fourteen I have been. Even after he died, he could do nothing wrong in anyone's eyes. It's hard to compare to that" Mason said, folding his hands together in his lap and looking at them, an ashamed look on his face.

Wyatt walked over and sat down, wrapping an arm around Mason's shoulder.

"Chris wouldn't want you to be jealous of him" Wyatt said, softly.

"Of course he wouldn't, he's perfect" Mason said, bitterness creeping back into his voice.

"I am serious. I remember when Mom first told us that she was pregnant with you. Chris was so excited, truth be told, I think he hated being the baby of the family. He couldn't wait to pass on the title to someone else" Wyatt said, a smile on his face.

Mason raised his eyebrows, disbelievingly.

"It's true. He was so protective too. He always tell mom that she shouldn't do that, that she'd hurt his baby brother. For a while I was jealous" Wyatt continued, watching as Mason smiled, tearfully.

"The day you were born, though I don't think that Chris had ever been more excited. Because of a few minor complications, everyone except dad had to wait in the waiting room. Chris marched up to everyone in the room, family or not, and told everyone that his baby brother was coming. And when you were finally brought out, Chris he…

"He what?" Mason asked, hooked on the story.

"He smiled and proclaimed that this was his baby brother, and I have never seen Chris with a smile bigger on his face than that day" Wyatt finished, watching as Mason's eyes filled with tears. He looked back over to Chris who had found some of his toys that had been left in the attic.

"He loved you so much, and sometimes I forget that you never got the chance to meet him" Wyatt said, after a minute of silence.

Mason sniffed, "Is it horrible that I don't remember him? You keep saying that you have these vivid memories of Chris, but I don't. I don't even remember his face, only have seen them from pictures"

"No, it's not" Wyatt said lovingly. He griped Mason's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Mason smiled, and their argument flying back to him. His throat contracted when he remembered the look of pain that Wyatt had displayed.

Guilt ripped at his being, when he remembered the hateful words that were spoken, mostly by himself.

He looked at his elder brother, wanting, no needing to apologize.

"Wy, I'm so sorry about that stupid fight, about what I said. I don't know, it all of a sudden just came out and I…

Wyatt smiled, giving his brother's hand anther squeeze. "We both said things we didn't mean"

Mason needed to say more, what he said, was just down right hurtful and he wished he could go back and take it all away.

"I want to save him, I really do, and I didn't just come to keep you out of trouble—

"I know, Mas. I shouldn't have egged you on and I should've realized that you would have some different feelings" Wyatt said. This was as close to an apology that Mason would get.

Mason didn't say anything after that, turning back to Chris. He was sitting on his butt again, chewing on the corner small foam block. Drool fell down his face, as his toothless gums gnawed on the blunt corner of the green block.

Wyatt looked at his also, the room plunging into silence.

Chris gurgled, throwing the block away from his mouth, finally being done with it. He looked around at the toys that he had orbed from his playpen and passed them all up, not wanting to play with any of them. He looked around the room, and something caught his attention.

Getting to his hands and knees, he crawled over towards the open door of the attic, trying to make an escape.

Wyatt quickly stood, running after the fast toddler. He picked up before he could even make it to the door and gently scolded him.

"No, no. You can't get out that way. You could hurt yourself going down those stairs" he said cuddling Chris's body. Chris made a noise that sounded close to annoyance, and kicked his feet in protest. Wyatt laughed and gently set Chris down again in the blue playpen, orbing his toys over to him.

"There you go, squirt" he said, ruffling Chris's hair and smiling at him. Chris just picked up one of his discarded toys and stared at it, boredly.

Mason stood and walked over.

"He's sure a fast one" he said, having watched it all. Wyatt chuckled, still gazing at Chris.

"I am just glad he didn't think to orb, would've been a hell of a lot harder to catch" Wyatt said.

Mason nodded, and the room went back to silence, only being broken by Chris's soft movements.

"I wonder how mom dealt with it" Wyatt muttered, "Having three magical children"

"She's a strong woman, mom is" Mason said. Her face after the argument came back to him, and he screwed up his face in confusion.

After Wyatt had orbed out, he could not understand Wyatt's strange words. How had Chris, who had been dead most of Wyatt's life, saved him? He had gone to the attic trying to find answers. He still hadn't found any!

He gazed at Wyatt solemnly. Why not just get it from the source?

"Hey Wy, what did you mean when you said that Chris 'saved you'? Mason asked, the question making his head hurt.

Wyatt looked at him in confusion. "What?!"

"When you orbed out, I asked you what Chris had done to be put so highly in your favor, what did you mean when you said that he saved you?" Mason asked cautiously, realizing that he was headed into dangerous territory here. They had just made up!

"Oh" Wyatt said, running a hand through his curly blonde hair. This was the one question that he had hoped, Mason wouldn't ask him. It brought up painful memories.

He walked back over to the pink couch, realizing that he would need to sit down for his one.

"Before, you or even Chris was born. A man came back from the future, and saved me from turning evil. He died to make sure that I was good, and I owe him everything" Wyatt said vaguely.

Mason raised his eyebrows in confusion, what did this have to do with Chris? Wyatt sat up and pulled the picture back out of his pocket.

"This is the man" Wyatt said, holding the picture out to Mason.

Mason walked over and pulled the picture from Wyatt's fingers, confusion still etched on his face. Folding open the paper, he stared at the man and baby in the future, recognizing baby Wyatt.

He looked at the man getting an odd sense of déjà vu, and sat down.

"That looks like…

"Chris" Wyatt finished Mason's sentence. Mason nodded, and Wyatt sighed.

"That's because it is"

Mason looked up at Wyatt, a disbelieving look on his face.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"He came back from the future, like us. You know the triquetra that we came through; did you ever wonder who drew it? Wyatt asked, in a sardonic tone.

"Mom and Dad never erased it. I guess they wanted to keep a part of him around"

"Why didn't they tell me, why didn't you tell me? Mason asked, a look of betrayal appearing on his face. This would've made a world of difference.

"Mom never told me, I accidentally found out, by finding that picture" Wyatt said pointing to it. "I didn't tell you because… I… had some delusion that I was protecting you. It was hard enough for me to learn, I wanted to save you from that pain"

Mason looked back to the man in the picture, than over to the baby in the playpen. So that's what Chris would have looked like. He had always wondered; if Chris had lived, what would he look like? Now he knew.

"That's why, I gotta save him. I have to make this right" Wyatt said, making Mason look up at him. Wyatt eye's had tears running down them, and now Mason realized the fuel that had always fired Wyatt's mission to save Chris.

Guilt. He had never forgiven himself for Chris's death.

"Wy, it's not your fault, any of it. Chris's death was a horrible accident" Mason said handing the picture back to Wyatt, who pocketed it.

"No, Mason. Don't you see? It is my fault. If I had just woken up, or played with him more, Chris would still be here. He'd be alive" Wyatt said, tears falling down his face. He buried his face into his hands, as sobs racked his body.

Mason didn't think, he just reacted. Reaching forward he pulled his older brother into his arms and hugged him.

"No it's not, Wy. You were seven and not responsible for Chris. He was his own person. If you're going to blame someone for his death, than blame the one who killed him. Blame Duke, because it's not your fault"

Wyatt didn't say anything but just cried, letting his fourteen year old brother hold him as he sobbed into Mason's shoulder.

"It's not your fault" Mason muttered quietly, every so often.

For a while they both just sat there, Wyatt's sobs quieted and he sniffed. Mason rubbed circles into Wyatt's back, just like their mom used to do when they were little. When they needed to be comforted after a bad dream or when Mason fell and skinned his knee.

Wyatt gingerly pulled away from Mason, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry" he said, a small smile forming on his face in embarrassment.

"Wy, you have nothing to be sorry for, nothing" Mason said, implying what he said in his earlier argument. Wyatt just smiled.

"We'll save him, no demon is getting our brother" Mason said. Wyatt smiled and nodded in agreement. They both looked over to Chris, who was still playing with his toys in his blue playpen, oblivious to the emotions that were going on in the room.

"Oh and Mason" Wyatt said. Mason looked over at him.

"If anyone ever asks… this never happened" Wyatt said.

Mason smirked, knowing his brother hated these gushy mushy moments.

"You got it"

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: This was my attempt at pulling some heartstrings, did it work?

And yes, I did get the title from Dean and Sam in Supernatural!! It was too cute not to include and it fit with my story, so…

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Amantine, Boleyn, TanyaPotter, Gabwr, RBDFAN, DimpleBulbo, TriGemini, neb92 (x 7), ash-rox.

PLEASE R&R


	11. First Word

Plutobaby494: Sorry for the long wait! But here it is!! The next chappie! Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!! Sorry!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 11

Piper stood in the kitchen that night absently making dinner. Both her adult sons hadn't shown themselves for hours and the house had been abnormally quiet. Only Phoebe and Paige had disturbed the peace when they came home from work and wherever Paige had left to this morning. She had spared them no details as she described the fight between her sons. Both sisters had stood silent as they listened, until Piper went silent herself.

"So you think that Mason doesn't know about Chris?" Phoebe questioned, looking at her elder sister.

"It sounds like it" Paige added, thoughtfully.

The ping of the oven interrupted Piper's focus on the conversation and she walked over to it. With her oven mitts on, she opened the door and took out a silver pan, than set it on the cooling rack that was on the island.

She looked at the deviled eggs that were sitting on the pan, each assorted with their creamy yellow yolkish insides, in their own little tray of white.

"But why wouldn't we tell one and not the other?" Phoebe questioned again, grabbing Piper's attention again. She set her oven mitts next to her creation and than turned back towards her potato and cheese soup that she was making for dinner.

"Wyatt knew, so why'd we keep it from Mason?" Paige asked, echoing her sister.

Piper sighed but didn't stop what she was doing. She couldn't answer these questions, and truthfully it was giving her a headache just thinking about it.

She looked over at baby Wyatt sitting in his chair, who was busily eating the rest of his cheerios, picking each of them up individually with his small chubby hands and than shoving them into his mouth.

Tears came to her eyes when she thought of the future version of his face, contorted in pain. He must have been heavily affected by his brother's words; she hoped that she could help him somehow, anything to take that pain away from her baby boy.

Everyone looked up when two voices from the other room were heard, and Piper couldn't keep the confused expression off her face. Wyatt's voice broke through her running thoughts, his tone light and joyous. Masons' came after his, not all sounding like they did earlier.

They walked into the kitchen, Chris in Mason's arms. Wyatt walked forward and sat on one of the stools that surrounded the island. They both were already deep in their own conversation and ignored the sisters completely.

"So who do you think would take a suicide mission and attack while we're here?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Mason hitched Chris father up his waist and sighed, "Stupid demons"

"Yea their stupid, doesn't mean their suicidal. He must have known going into this that he'd either have to retreat or die" Wyatt shot back.

"Arrogance is not befitting you, Wy" Mason smirked. Wyatt just rolled his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that I could have fried that dude, he just got out in time" Wyatt said, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Uh huh" Mason said, with is own eye roll.

"Wait, a demon attacked" Paige asked, breaking into their conversation.

"Yea, this morning while you all were at work" Mason replied, turning to face his family.

"Is this the one you were arguing about earlier?" Phoebe asked before thinking about it. Paige swiftly elbowed her in the gut. She coughed as the wind was knocked out her, but didn't say anything else.

Mason glanced at his elder brother, before returning his gaze back towards the sisters.

"Yes, we had a little fight, but it's all good now" Wyatt said, taking one of the deviled eggs that were sitting on in a pan, on the island.

Piper walked over and smacked his hand with her stirring spoon. Wyatt flinched bringing his injured hand back to his chest, cradling it. "Ow"

"You'll ruin you're dinner" she said, with a small smirk on her face.

Mason chuckled, "Not likely. Wy's a human vacuum. He can eat and each but never be full. It's a wonder he's still skinny"

Wyatt clutched his chest in mock pain, "That hurts, baby bro"

"The truth always does" Mason quipped with a smile.

"Ok boys, tell us more about his demon" Pipe said with her own smile, interrupting their brotherly banter. She was glad that they had worked out their differences, and that they were close.

"Just this demon that decided he wanted to die" Mason said with a slight eye roll.

"Yea, but he seemed surprised that we were here, like he wasn't expecting us" Wyatt argued, going right back into their earlier conversation.

"Maybe he wasn't" Paige muttered, quietly. All eyes swung around to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" Phoebe asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well think about it. If this was the original time line than Wyatt and Mason wouldn't have been here. Who was in the house besides you two?" Paige replied.

Piper dropped her spoon in realization but Mason answered.

"Dad and Chris"

"You think the demon was after one of them?" Wyatt asked, his eyes looking worriedly at Chris.

"They had to be! Was it a whitelighter?" Paige asked.

"It didn't look like one and didn't use a crossbow" Mason answered, hitching Chris up again.

"You're sure?" Piper asked, panic lacing her voice.

"Yea, he just looked like a run of the mill demon, used energy balls and everything" Wyatt answered this time.

Piper nodded and took Chris from Mason clutching him close to her breasts. If there was a demon after Chris, they had to be extra careful not to leave him alone again.

Chris wiggled and scrunched his nose in discomfort at being coddled. He squirmed until his mom relaxed her hold on him and just held him.

"I'll go get the book" Paige said, realizing the happy mood had been squashed, all thanks to this nameless demon.

The kitchen fell silent as she left, the only sounds breaking it was the sounds of both baby Wyatt's and Chris's soft gurgles.

"Leo's been up there a long time, do you think something's wrong?" Phoebe asked, breaking the silence. Both Mason and Wyatt look up towards the ceiling, both having similar confused looks.

"Or he got lost" Piper muttered bitterly, not moving from her spot. Nothing had changed; he still favored his beloved elders over his family.

"Oh sweetie, I am sure he just go held up by those mean elders" Phoebe said with a childish voice. She wrapped one arm around her sister's shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile before turning her attention to the baby in her arms.

"Did those mean elders keep you're daddy away from mommy and you" Phoebe cooed, tickling Chris cheeks and neck.

He giggled and ducked his head trying to get away from his aunts teasing fingers.

She moved on, now tickling his stomach and watch as he squirmed and folded into himself. Phoebe just smiled when he let out a loud giggle, a giant smile on his face.

"Ok, ok Pheebs. I am going to drop my son" Piper said with a smile on her own face. Chris's was contagious and she couldn't help but catch it.

Phoebe complied, pulling away.

Paige walked through the door, the book in her arms. She set it on the island, but didn't have a change to touch it before Wyatt grabbed it, opening it and beginning to flip through its ancient pages.

"Dinner's almost ready" Piper said handing Chris off to a sly smiling Phoebe, who looked at Chris like he was her dinner. Chris squealed and giggled as Phoebe took him into her arms, remembering her last attempts at him.

Chris looked back at Piper who was making the finishing touched to her dinner.

"Momma" he squealed, saying his very first word.

Everyone froze and turned to Chris, who had stopped giggling, noticing that he was the center of attention. Even little Wyatt looked up to see why the noise had stopped.

"Did he just…

"Say his first word" Piper finished for Paige. Dropping all her cooking utensils she walked over and crouched in front of Chris.

"Chris baby, can you say that again" she said, her voice going up a few notches in her excitement.

Chris looked unsure, he didn't do anything.

"Come on baby, say if for momma" she said, using the form of the word he used, so it wouldn't confuse him on what she wanted.

"Momma" he said again, looking around the room and seeing everyone's eyes on him.

"He said his first word" Piper squealed herself and took Chris from her sister.

"You're such a big boy" she said, bouncing him a little. Chris's emerald eyes lit up from all the attention he was receiving, and just from muttering one word.

"Momma" he repeated, happily.

"Good job, baby" Piper said, kissing his forehead and hugging him to her chest.

Wyatt and Mason both looked at the scene in amazement. They both knew that they were going to be messing around in the past, but they never thought they would see something like this.

"Wow" Mason muttered looking over at his mother and big brother.

"This is so cool" Wyatt muttered, walking over and putting his hand on top of Chris's small head, covering his silky hair.

"Good job, buddy" he said, looking at his brother.

"Momma" he repeated again. Wyatt laughed and took him from his mother and hugged him to his own chest.

Piper looked at her son proudly. He was growing up so fast, and soon he would start to walk and run. All the thoughts of the demon and the demon that would soon create such anguish on this family flew out of her mind, as she stared at her son. She knew they would save him. She stared up at her at her elder sons and knew that everything would be ok, Chris was in good hands.

"We won't fail" Piper thought, "Chris is going to live"

Chris beamed at everyone and said his word again.

"I'll set dinner up" Paige said, a smile on her face. This was a moment she knew that everyone would remember.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you think? Just a little cheerful scene in the middle of all the drama!! Please review!! Every little bit helps!!

Thanks to all my reviewers,

RBDFAN, TanyaPotter, PaigetheSuperWhitelighter (x 10), neb92, TriGemini, ash-rox, Boleyn, Amantine, Gabwr, scme, sn0zb0z, Dimplebulbo, bstant, JadeAlmasy, petites sorcieres, piperloveleoalways, supernatural fan.

You guys rock!!

PLEASE R&R


	12. ReConstruction

Alrighty! I've been doing some thinking lately and I found that when I went through and read some of my stories I almost hit myself! I am now going through some major re-construction and will be redoing some of my stories!! So here is the list of the ones I will be redoing!

Redoing:

The Bird that Binds us

Under the Moonlight

The Serpents Son

It's my Life

Changing the future

Secrets that Bind

Amber meets Emerald

Live Like you were Dying

Back to the Past

Falling into Darkness

I have a lot of work ahead of me and I hope that you all read and review my new stories! The plots will still be the same and most likely won't change a whole lot but I don't like how some of these stories turned out so I am going to be redoing them!

Now I haven't exactly figured out if I am going to be deleting some but I don't think so! BUT if that changes I'll put it up in my profile!

I am going to be taking three at a time and I hope to have them all back up before the end of May! But we'll see how that goes! Thanks to all who read my stories and reviewed!

Plutobaby494


End file.
